


Prisoner of Your Love

by zebraljb



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Underworld, a bit of a crackfic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Written for the 2019 Kingsman War on Fairytales...Hades and Persephone.  Starring Merlin as Hades, king of the Underworld, and Eggsy as Persephone, son of Demeter.I'll summarize the original myth here. PLEASE see the notes.  I will remind everyone of the Kingsman/myth crossover as we go along.Okay, so the basic myth goes like this.Persephone is the daughter of Demeter, the goddess of spring and growing things.  Hades, God of the underworld, takes one look at her and is smitten. But Demeter wants to keep her close, keep her a virgin forever, by her side.  So Hades splits the earth, rides his chariot up, and steals her.  Persephone isn't happy, she's quite miserable.  Demeter is too, and stops everything from growing because she's so upset.  So Zeus steps in and is like, look, send her back.  And Hades says I can if she didn't eat anything while she was here...but she did.  Six pomegranate seeds.  So the deal is made that she has to stay in the underworld one month for every seed. So when she's down there Demeter is sad, and that's when it is fall and winter. When Persephone is up with her on earth, she's happy...spring and summer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I did not follow the myth completely...creative liberties! REPEAT - THIS IS NOT AN EXACT TELLING OF THE ORIGINAL MYTH!!!!!
> 
> CAST  
> Hades - Merlin - God of the Underworld  
> Persephone - Eggsy - son of Demeter (and yes I make an explanation as to why they use Kingsman names)  
> Zeus - Harry - God of Thunder, king of the gods, brother to Hades & Poseidon  
> Hermes - Charlie - messenger of the gods, trickster  
> Demeter - Michelle - goddess of agriculture 
> 
> minor characters:
> 
> Perseus - Percival - son of Poseidon  
> Athena - Roxanne - goddess of wisdom and strategy  
> Dionysus - Tequila - god of wine and parties  
> Ares - Richmond Valentine - god of war  
> Aphrodite - Tilde - goddess of love  
> Apollo - James - god of poetry, music, medicine  
> Artemis - Gazelle - goddess of the hunt

PRISONER OF YOUR LOVE  
ONE

The mouth is hot around his cock, wet and slippery. He places his hands on the back of the hands and pushes. He’s not gentle, and the mouth gasps for breath even as the throat constricts and gags. “That’s it,” he grunts, thrusting his hips forward. “Suck harder,” he commands, and the mouth obeys. He sighs. The mouth is talented but it’s…sloppy. Unnecessarily so. “I’d appreciate if ye would not SLOBBER all over me!” He yells, and his cock falls out to drip in his lap. 

“Please forgive me, sire…I am so sorry!”

“Try again.” He shoves his cock back in, waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happens. His cock is still rock hard and dripping with spit. “I could help you with that, Hades.” a voice drawls from the corner of his throne room. “We’ve done it before…had a mighty nice time.”

“Who let YOU in?” The god of the underworld says before shoving his minion away again. “I’m done with ye. Be gone.” Hades snaps his fingers and the minion disappears in a cloud of mist. “And YOU.” He points at the young man sauntering in from the corner. “I want no part of ye.”

“One mistake and you hate me forever?” The man says in a mocking tone. He drapes himself across Hades’ lap, licking his lips as he looks down at the enormous cock. 

“Dionysus, ye made a dartboard with my face on it and hung it in every frat house in the United States!” Hades all but yells. “And get off me.” He shoves the young man to the floor but he quickly bounces to his feet.

“They had no clue who you were,” Dionysus points out. “Everyone else thought it was funny.”

“Ha bloody ha. Dionysus, life of every party. Ye forget who I am, lad. I could make your life, well, hell.”

“You could, but you won’t. You like me too much.” Dionysus actually tweaks Hades’ chin. The older god growls and tosses his head. 

“Ye are an amusement now and then,” Hades admits. “And ye make very good wine, although I prefer…”

“Scotch.” Dionysus pulls a bottle of Macallan from his garment and hands it over. “To show I meant no harm. I like the Scottish accent, by the way. Pretty damn charming.”

“I could get this myself, ye know,” Hades grumbles, although he appreciates the gift. Gods always do. “So why are ye here?”

“Zeus has called a meeting of the gods on Olympus.”

“And my brother could nae be bothered to contact my himself?” Hades roars. “Pompous egotistical…”

“I volunteered,” Dionysus interrupts. “He’s busy as hell, as you well know. Hermes was sendin’ invites to everyone else, I offered to…do you.” Dionysus falls back onto Hades’ lap again. “Come on, Hades…how about ya show me how dark you really are?”

“You are incorrigible. I thought you had a wife.”

“I do. Love of my life, but she don’t mind if I have a little fun now and then.” Dionysus gives him a charming smile. 

“Fun with ye is nae what I am looking for, ye drunken fool.” But Hades deposits him a little more softly onto the floor this time.

“Fine.” Dionysus stands up and brushes himself off. “Zeus said I can dictate the theme of the meeting.”

“Theme?”

Dionysus ignores him. “Yes. You have to dress as a mortal, and choose a mortal name!” He beams. “Doesn’t that sound fun?”

“Like a mortal,” Hades repeats dryly.

“Yes. What do you think?” Dionysus does a flamboyant spin and is now clad in brown cowboy boots, tight blue jeans and a button-down shirt only halfway buttoned. A large hat sits atop his head and his green eyes sparkle. “Sir.” He tips the hat respectfully.

“You must be joking,” Hades spits, although he must admit the jeans frame the young man’s arse quite nicely. “I will nae dress like that, Dionysus.”

“Ya don’t have to dress like THIS,” he points out. “And the name is Tequila.”

“I am not well-versed in human sociology, I do admit,” Hades says. “But isn’t that a type of alcoholic beverage…and not a name?”

“It is! I like it…it suits me.” Dionysus conjures a mirror and looks into it. “So yeah…call me Tequila after this.”

“If ye dinnae get out of my sight, I will be calling ye one of my minions,” Hades growls.

“Fine, fine, I’m outta here. See ya tomorrow, my lord.” Dionysus…Tequila…kisses his cheek and disappears.

“I hate him. I hate Zeus. I hate…grrr.” Hades shakes his head. He sits back down on his throne and summons a minion. “I’m hard. Get me off or I will kill ye…and yes, I know ye are already dead.”

“Y-yes, sire,” the man babbles, eyes wide as opens his mouth.

 

“You look incredible!” Dionysus…Tequila…beams as Hades approaches the throne room of Olympus. “I’m so proud of ya! Although that’s a lot of…black.”

“Have ye not met me, lad?” Hades growls. “The mortals who call themselves Goth belong to me, ye will remember.”

“Although the leather is…nice. Very nice,” Tequila purrs as he circles Hades. His eyes slowly wander over the black leather pants, black boots and long leather coat. “You look…dangerous.” He fingers the fur at the lapels of the coat.

“I AM dangerous. Be quiet and get out of my way.”

“And I love the sunglasses!” Tequila says enthusiastically. “Makes you even more mysterious.”

“Thank ye,” Hades says begrudgingly, because he really does like the look. The round sunglasses are quite becoming.

“Your name?” Tequila smiles angelically. “I told you…”

“Fine. Merlin.”

“Merlin?” Tequila’s eyebrows go up into his hair.

“Yes, Merlin. He was absolutely brilliant, had a wonderful sense of humor, and called upon the dark arts whenever he saw fit. Two peas in a pod, he and I. So move.” Hades shoves him out of the way.

“Merlin it is,” Tequila calls after him. He hears a cracking sound and suddenly there is a nametag affixed to his shirt. It reads, “Hello, my name is…Merlin.”

“Bloody hell,” Hades…Merlin…snaps. He slowly walks over to where his brother is seated on the largest throne in the room. “Brother Zeus.” Merlin dips his head in the poorest excuse for a bow anyone has ever seen.

“Hades…or should I say Merlin.” Zeus smiles at him. “Lovely to see you out and about.”

“Like I had a choice. And why did ye give that inebriated idiot the idea to plan a party?”

“Oh, Dionysus is harmless. And it’s good for morale.”

Merlin sulks as he looks at his brother. He looks as if he was born to wear the beautiful grey suit, and his dark hair is perfectly coiffed. His nametag reads ‘Harry,” and Merlin snorts. “Harry?”

“Many kings of England were named Henry, as you know, and they used ‘Harry’ as a nickname.”

“Not very regal.”

“Not everyone needs to act regal to be respected as king,” Zeus – Harry – points out.

“I am respected!” Merlin insists.

“You are feared. There’s a difference.” Harry smiles at someone behind Merlin. “Ah, Perseus. So good to see you. Thank you for coming.”

“My father sends his apologies, Uncle.” Perseus executes a perfect bow. “There are issues in the Arctic Sea, and he’s quite busy.”

“You are most welcome to sit in his place, Perseus.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. Perseus is also clad in a beautiful bespoke suit and his nametag reads Percival. Why even bother changing your name? “So your Da couldn’t be bothered to stop splashing about long enough to attend a mandatory meeting?”

“My father is trying to save the Earth from flooding, Uncle,” Percival says respectfully.

“What if I had something important going on?” Merlin turns to Harry.

“Like what? And who would you send in your stead? Poseidon is fortunate to have a son to help him.” Harry smiles affectionately at his nephew.

“Whatever.” Merlin storms off to his throne and flops down. He hates these mandatory meetings. He tries to avoid his brothers, their offspring, and generally anyone else as much as he can. Everyone’s pretending to be glad to see one another, calling out cheerful hellos and going along with the ridiculous plan of Dionysus and his ‘theme.’ 

Unfortunately Merlin is one of the “Big Three” with Zeus and Poseidon, so he must put up with the required greetings from each of the other gods. Athena – Roxanne – is wearing a suit not unlike Harry’s. Sprung from Harry’s head…Merlin doesn’t believe it for a moment. She was born kissing his brother’s arse. “I approve of your name choice, Uncle,” she says respectfully. “Merlin was a brilliant man.”

“Thank you,” he says simply. 

Aphrodite is next, followed closely by Ares. Merlin isn’t surprised. Even he has heard the rumors about their love affair. Unfortunately he’s fairly certain Aphrodite’s husband, Hephaestus, knows as well. Poor mangled thing. “Tilde, is it?” Merlin asks, kissing her hand. She IS quite beautiful, after all, even if he prefers something a little different in his bed. “You look quite lovely in this dress.”

“Don’t I?” She says admiringly, one manicured hand sliding down the front of her gown. “It’s Herve Leger.”

“Of course it is.” Merlin looks at Ares and grins. “Richmond?”

“My girl liked it.” Ares…Richmond…kisses her cheek and she giggles. He’s wearing a snapback, polo, jeans and a jacket. He looks nothing like the God of War…more like the God of the Frat Boys. “Even gave myself a last name…Richmond Valentine.” Tilde giggles again.

Merlin supposes if he has a decent working relationship with any of the other gods, it’s with Ares. He does send him most of the citizens of his realm, after all. And he can always appreciate a nice hot temper. “How is Hephaestus, Tilde?”

“Not here,” she snaps, her pretty face curved into a frown. “Thank Zeus.”

“Don’t you mean Thank Harry?” Richmond says, and she titters with laughter.

“I want to sit, Richmond.” Tilde pouts and holds out her hand, and Richmond leads her away without another word. 

Thankfully the rest of his encounters are brief. Merlin barely says hello to Artemis (Gazelle) and her brother Apollo (James). While she looks young and beautiful, Gazelle is almost as dangerous with a weapon as Richmond, and her brother is always sitting around composing or inventing things. Poetry. Music. Medicine. All things Merlin absolutely has no use for. 

“Lord Hades.” A voice creeps up on him from behind and he turns sharply.

“Hermes, must you always just…appear?”

“I’m busy. I have messages to deliver, tricks to play.” Hermes comes around the throne and bows, his ever-present mobile phone in his hand. “I can barely find time to sit in on this meeting.

“Charlie.” Merlin raises his eyebrows.

“It’s quick.” He shrugs. “Isn’t a Merlin a bird?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Merlin grumbles.

“It is all a bit ridiculous, isn’t it? Names…costumes…this is an assembly of the gods, not a free for all.”

Merlin looks at Charlie’s expensive trousers and button-down. “And yet you play along.”

“My job is to serve the gods…Zeus most of all. I simply do as I’m told.”

“Until you don’t,” Merlin points out.

“Prove it.” He starts to walk away and Merlin stares out around the room. The lesser gods and goddesses are taking their seats, and a peal of husky laughter rings out above all the other noise. His eyes follow the sound and he actually freezes in his seat.

The most beautiful young man he has ever seen is following an older woman through the crowd. She takes one of the smaller thrones and he stands by her side, helping her sit and smiling down at her. He’s wearing tight jeans, a hoodie, and a snapback hat, which he removes to run a hand through his golden brown hair. “Hermes,” Merlin snaps. “Charlie. Whatever.” He reaches out and yanks him back by the arm. “Who is that?”

“Who, Lord…Merlin?” Charlie asks with fake politeness.

“That boy right there. With…is that Demeter?”

“Obviously. Hair like golden wheat, cheeks pink like spring flowers, a dress covered in roses and violets,” Charlie drawls. “Honestly. She looks like something out of a novel by Jane Austen.”

“Answer my question.”

“If that is Demeter…that would be her son.” He nonchalantly wanders away before Merlin can stop him, doing a loop around the room before returning. “She is going by Michelle today, and her son – Persephone – is going by Eggy. Eggsy. Something like that.” Charlie rolls his eyes. “Ridiculous. But then again, those agriculture folk…they’re so…plebian.”

“He’s absolutely stunning,” Merlin whispers. “I dinnae care WHAT his name is.”

“Isn’t that interesting?” Charlie muses and Merlin looks at him sharply. “I’m just…surprised, Lord Merlin. He is not at all your type.”

“And what exactly is my type, boy?”

“From what I’ve heard…and correct me if I’m wrong…your type is young, true, but also well-used and easily thrown away. He is the complete opposite of all those things. His mother keeps him close, wishes to keep him clinging to her apron-strings and completely untouched. His naïve and clueless about the world…and is a virgin.”

“I see.” Somehow that only makes Merlin want him more. To bring a special flush to the pale face…to clutch the soft hair as he uses the boy’s mouth…to have that voice calling his name as Merlin brings him to a screaming rush of ecstasy…and to be the first one to do all these things.

“Good luck, my lord,” Charlie says, bowing as he walks away. “I do believe you will need it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades meets Persephone...or Merlin meets Eggsy.
> 
> (the characters will use their Kingsman names in this chapter and then revert to their mythological names afterward...except Eggsy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythology 101, for those of you who aren't as geeky as I am.
> 
> Asphodel Meadows - the section of the underworld where ordinary, mediocre souls live out eternity
> 
> Charon - ferryman who carries souls of the newly deceased from the world of the living to the world of the dead

TWO

Merlin spends most of the meeting fussing with the lining of his leather coat and staring at Demeter’s son. He stands attentively by her side, paying attention to what’s going on but looking around the room with a wide-eyed awe. Merlin knows the agricultural side of the family doesn’t get up to Olympus much, hence him never seeing the boy before now. They mostly stick to their fields, their glades, their plants, and the boy looks suitably impressed. Merlin hides a grin. He has a few things that might impress the lad.

“Brother, do you have anything you wish to add?” Harry asks politely.

Merlin snaps to attention. “Nae. Although I would ask that we make it a bit harder for the mortals – or anyone else, for that matter – to get in and out of the Underworld. They seem to think I’m going to simply let them return home once they come in…and I’m far too busy to worry about such things.”

“Of course. I will look into it,” Harry promises. “Thank you all for coming, and may you have a safe journey home.”

Merlin is on his feet immediately, moving towards the side of the room where the lesser gods are seated. He plants himself in direct sight line of Demeter…meaning she will be forced to come and pay her respects. He nods politely at the other gods who bow before him, barely noticing their presence.

“Lord Hades, sir.” Demeter – or Michelle, as she’s calling herself today – bows before him. “I do not know if ya remember me…we’ve not met often.”

Merlin inwardly winces at her accent. Charlie was actually right about the agricultural folk and their plebeian behaviors. “Of course I do. Ye are Demeter, correct?”

“Yes, my lord!” She looks surprised.

“And who is this…charming…young man by your side?” Merlin leers at the boy, who gasps and steps behind his mother. He peeks over her shoulder, eyes wide under the brim of his hat. His cheeks are slightly pink and he looks intrigued yet nervous.

“Well, my lord…” Michelle clears her throat. “This is my son, Persephone.”

“Persephone,” Merlin repeats, letting the Scottish brogue roll over the syllables. His voice is almost soothing and the boy seems to relax a bit. The perfectly pink lips quirk up into a shy grin.

“Eggsy,” he pipes up. His mother turns to glare at him. “My…my name is Eggsy.”

“For today,” she says with a sigh.

“Maybe forever. I like it. It sounds like eggs…like bird eggs or fish eggs…” Eggsy trails off as she gives him an irritated look. He sighs.

“Or crocodile eggs or snake eggs,” Merlin adds helpfully. “Or frogs,” he adds.

“Frogs can be cute,” the boy says faintly. Merlin gives what he thinks is a pleasant smile but the boy whimpers and steps back again. His green eyes dart around, barely landing on Merlin before looking away again.

“Ye are cute as well, lad,” Merlin says honestly. The boy almost giggles before remembering to be nervous again.

“M-Merlin.” Eggsy points to Hades’ nametag. “Did ya know that’s a kind of bird?”

“I dinnae,” Hades lies. “Thank ye for informing me.” Eggsy looks embarrassed, yet pleased at the attention.

Michelle frowns. “We are honored by yer attentions, sir.” She bows again and elbows Eggsy in the stomach, reminding him to bow as well. “We must return to the Earth. Come along, Persephone.” She grabs his arm and drags him away.

“Eggsy!” Merlin hears him protest.

“I told you.” Charlie appears at his side. “She watches him like a hawk.”

“Oh do bugger off. I could give a rat’s dead arse about that child.” Merlin rips the nametag from his jacket and tears it into pieces before storming over to give his required farewell to his brother. He’s done with this Merlin nonsense. He is Lord Hades, and he is tired of dealing with irritating low-level goddesses and their beautiful sons.

 

By the time he returns to his realm he has shed the ridiculous mortal clothing and returned to his shimmering black and grey robes. Hades storms about his throne room, muttering to himself and glaring at anyone that dares to look at him. “May…may I offer you some refreshment, sire?” One of his primary attendants asks, cowering in the door.

“Nae. When I want something from ye I will ask for it!” Hades thunders, falling onto his throne. He runs a hand over his bald head and stares into his Screen of Souls, deep in thought. Normally watching the writhing mass of pained souls located in Tartarus helps him relax, but right now it only makes him more anxious.

He finally snaps his fingers and the attendant reappears. “Yes, sire?”

“I need a soul from the Asphodel Meadows. Someone who understands…” Hades gulps. “Feelings.”

“Feelings?” The attendant repeats.

“Yes, I said feelings. Have ye lost your hearing in your deathly old age?” Hades growls.

“No, sire. I heard you. A soul who understands feelings.” The attendant disappears and returns almost immediately with a bland-looking man.

“Your name,” Hades barks.

“John, my Lord Hades.”

“Ye were sent to Asphodel.”

“Yes, because although I worked hard, I did nothing to achieve greatness. I was a therapist.”

“I need ye to tell me what is wrong with me.”

John calmly blinks at him. “If you could please give me a bit more information?”

Hades sighs. This is why he’s glad he lives in the Underworld. Usually he doesn’t have to talk much, or actually…well…communicate. He hates communicating. “I went to the meeting of the gods and since I’m back I dinnae feel like myself. I am itching. And jittery. And I cannae sit still. I enjoy sitting still. I enjoy sitting still and watching the pain of the idiotic souls on my screen. But this does nae satisfy me!”

“Did something happen at the meeting, my lord?” John says, his voice tired and dull.

“The same boring dithering by the same boring members of my family. Although…” Hades blinks. “I did meet someone who caught my eye. The attractive son of Demeter.”

“Perhaps it is he, then. He is what is causing you the anxiety.”

“No creature causes ME anxiety!” Hades roars. John stares at him impassively. “I fucking hate Asphodel sometimes,” Hades gripes. “It takes everything interesting out of ye fools who live there…especially fear.”

“Not anxiety, then…interest. You are interested in the boy, and you cannot get him off your mind.”

“Aye. I cannae get him off my mind,” Hades repeats. “I need to have him, take him…and then all will be well. Ye have done well enough. Be gone.” He nods at the attendant, who takes John by the hand and disappears.

Hades leans back in his throne, once more deep in thought. As irritating as Hermes is, the creature knows the ins and outs of the godly realms. If he says Demeter is an overprotective wench, she is one. She will not easily let Persephone - Eggsy, he thinks with a grin - out of her sight. He will have to find a way to corner the lad on his own, to talk him into a quick tumble. He will overcome the lad with his power, his prowess. The boy will be his before the next shipment of ridiculous souls steps off Charon’s boat.

 

Hades spends hours looking on the Godlink search engine, trying to find out everything he can about the beautiful young man. Sadly there isn’t much to know. He spends his time with animals, with flowers, or…sadly…with his mother. He orders his head minion to interrogate all the souls in the realm to gather information, but there isn’t much more he can find out. The boy is beautiful, charming, shy and virginal. That’s it.

Hades can work with that.

The only problem is that Eggsy never seems to be alone. He’s with other agricultural demigods, or with his mother. He rarely wanders off alone, but Hades finally finds the boy in a wide field, speaking with the animals and looking at the flowers. He’s dressed in a short toga and Hades groans with desire as he looks at the gorgeous thighs. A rabbit is on Eggsy’s lap and a fawn is asleep by his side. He tilt his head back to let the sun warm his face and Hades is absolutely smitten. No one else deserves a boy like that. No one else could possibly worship him the way he deserves to be worshipped. Not that Hades would ever bow down and worship another being, but he could at least think about it and imagine it. He can also make sure no one else gets the chance to do it.

“It’s time,” Hades vows, jumping to his feet. He snaps his fingers and three minions appear. “Ready my chariot. I must prepare.” He walks out of the throne room with the minions on his heels. “I will be returning with my consort.”

“Consort?” The three souls stop and stare at him.

“Yes, consort. And ye will give him all the respect ye give me, or your afterlife will take a very different turn. Am I understood?”

“Yes, sire!” They chorus. 

 

Eggsy hums as he pets the rabbit in his lap, grinning as a robin lands on his shoulder. “Why, hello there? Haven’t seen ya before.” The bird chirps in his ear. “Nothing to fear here…just enjoyin’ the sun, ain’t we?” He scratches between the rabbit’s ears. “Beautiful day in a beautiful place. My mum made this field, ya know,” he tells the bird. “Well, she didn’t make the field, really, but she made the flowers. Ain’t they pretty?” The bird sings happily on his shoulder. “Yeah, I think…”

A monstrous roar comes out of nowhere and Eggsy jumps to his feet, cradling the rabbit to his chest. The bird twitters away and the fawn flees into the nearby woods. Eggsy trips over his own feet and falls back down on his arse as a giant machine comes plowing up through the ground. UP THROUGH THE GROUND. A tall figure clad all in black steps off the machine after turning it off. His head is bald and round dark glasses cover his eyes. His shirt and trousers are skintight, and he wears black boots on his feet. 

“Hello, Persephone,” the man purrs. “Or do ye prefer Eggsy now?”

“Eg-Eggsy, if ya please, sir,” Eggsy manages. The rabbit shivers in his arms and suddenly struggles to break free. His claws scratch Eggsy’s arm and he drops him with a shout. Red welts break his skin and he hisses.

“I will destroy the ugly creature!” The man shouts, raising his hand

“NO!” Eggsy yells, grabbing the man’s arm without thinking. He pulls it down to his side. “Don’t! He was just afraid, not his fault! Ya scared him! Ya scared me.” Eggsy gasps and lets go, realizing who the man is. “Beggin’ yer pardon, Lord Hades, sir.” He actually gets down on one knee before the King of the Underworld.

“Ah, well, isn’t that a pretty sight,” the man coos in his gravelly voice, reaching out to run a hand through Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy looks up and the man drags a finger over his cheek. “Where ye belong…so pretty…” Hades holds out a hand and helps him to his feet. “I would devour anyone that hurts you,” he whispers, picking up Eggsy’s arm and running his thumb over the scratches.

“That…that ain’t necessary,” Eggsy whispers, tugging his arm away. No one other than his mother has ever touched him like that before. The fingers are rough but gentle, sending shivers up his spine. He steps away a bit. “Wot…wot are ya doin’ here, sir?”

“I came looking for ye, actually, lad.”

“M-me?” Eggsy squeaks, looking around to make sure the god is speaking to him. “Why me?”

“Why not? Ye are quite charming.” Lord Hades takes a few step closer and Eggsy instinctively backs away.

“I’m nobody.”

“Nae, lad, that is nae true. Ye are most definitely somebody. Somebody I’d like to get to know better.” Lord Hades moves closer yet again, slowly removing his dark glasses. His eyes morph from hazel to black to hazel again. 

“I’m not sure why.” Eggsy darts to the side, backing away a bit. Lord Hades is looking at him with such intensity that Eggsy shivers again. It’s as if…as if Lord Hades can see through his garment. Perhaps he can. He is quite powerful, more powerful than anyone Eggsy has ever met. Even Lord Zeus doesn’t wear his power this close to the surface. “Sir, what…what’s that?” He points at the machine.

“Oh, that? One of my toys.” Lord Hades nonchalantly runs a hand over the seat. “It’s called a motorcycle. Isn’t it gorgeous?”

“You killed the flowers,” Eggsy says unhappily, looking at the tracks behind the back wheel. Grass and flowers are torn and strewn everywhere.

Hades shrugs. “I care not.” Eggsy whimpers and the god sighs. “Can your mother fix them?”

“Oh yes! She can fix any growing thing! It’s wonderful what she can do!” Eggsy says cheerfully. “She…” He waves a hand in front of his face as a bee buzzes close to his nose. “Oh, move along, you!” He says almost playfully.

He’s horrified when a hand reaches out to grab the bee. It disappears into the large palm and Hades smiles. “There ye are. No longer a problem.” He drops the dead bee to the ground.

“Ya…ya didn’t hafta kill it! Why is that yer first instinct?”

“Because I’m God of the Dead, you mindless beauty. It’s pretty much my thing.”

“I think I should go home.” Eggsy starts to walk backwards, his insides tumbling. Part of him wants to get away from Hades as quickly as possible…while another part of him wants to move closer. He doesn’t like it. Doesn’t like the pull. “My mother will worry about me.”

“Yer mother lets you out alone, correct?” Eggsy slowly nods. “Lets ye out to see your friends?”

“I don’t have many friends. I…I mostly spend time with her, or my family.”

“Well, now ye can spend some time with me.” The strange eyes run over him from head to toe. “I would love to spend time with ye, lad, just the two of us.”

“I’m not sure…I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“And why is that?” Suddenly Lord Hades is closer, standing just a step or two away.

“Because…because…” Eggsy stares up into the beautiful eyes. “My mother said so.”

“Your mother said ye cannae spend time with me?”

“Well, no…but she said…she said that spending time alone with a man is bad, because they might…they might try ta do somethin’.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno,” Eggsy says in a dazed voice. A large hand comes up to cup his cheek, and he chokes in a breath as Hades’ thumb brushes over his lips. “She ain’t never told me, just that…it’s wrong.”

“It is nae so wrong, lad, if both men want it,” Lord Hades murmurs.

Eggsy shakes his head and steps away. “No. It IS wrong. And ya always do it!”

“What do I always do?” Hades demands.

“Maybe not YOU, but Mum told me. All the big gods…they…they…” Eggsy struggles to find the word. “They seduce. They seduce some poor boy or girl an’ then they leave. I don’t know what seducin’ is but it sounds pretty bad.” He realizes he’s yelling at one of the Big Three and realizes he doesn’t care. “An’ I don’t want ya seducin’ me. Yer weird an’ scary an’ mean ta animals. I’m going home! I want my mum!” He turns and starts to run away.

“Oh, by the name of Zeus!” Eggsy hears Lord Hades curse. The motorcycle roars to life again and Eggsy runs faster.

Suddenly an arm reaches out and yanks him off the ground. He finds himself seated in front of Lord Hades on the machine, legs dangling over the side. “Let me go!” Eggsy shrieks, beating his fists against the broad chest. 

“I hope ye are worth all this trouble, my beautiful boy.” Hades blows a strange puff of mist into Eggsy’s face.

“I’m not yer…” Eggsy’s world grows dark before he can finish the sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades makes Eggsy a throne. Eggsy has a bit of a strop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerberus - three-headed dog that guards an entrance to the Underworld  
> Tartarus - the "hell" of the Underworld

THREE

Eggsy slumps against Hades as he loses consciousness, his attractive legs practically draped over Hades’ lap. “Oh, bloody hell,” he growls. He arranges the boy so he doesn’t fall off and goes roaring across the meadow. A large hole opens in the ground and the motorcycle dives below the surface. Hades buries his face in Eggsy’s hair, inhales deeply, and almost chokes. “Springtime…sunshine…flowers.” He coughs and shakes his head. “Disgusting.”

Once they officially make it to the edge of Hades’ realm he no longer has to steer. The motorcycle automatically finds its way to the entrance of Hades’ palace, and it rolls to a stop by the front gate. Hades carefully dismounts, situating his precious cargo in his arms. The three minions are waiting by the door.

“Welcome…sire.” The minion blinks. “We did not expect…we thought he’d be…”

“He’s alive,” Hades snaps. “He’s just…weary from the journey. Even for a god, it’s a bit of a shock.”

“We prepared a bedchamber, sire,” another minion says. “You did not specify exactly who…what…you would be bringing home, so…”

“That is actually a good idea,” Hades says in surprise. 

“This way.” The minion bows and leads Hades down the corridor. A door opens and Hades carries Eggsy into a large room decorated in black, grey, silver, and skulls. There is a giant bed in the middle of the room, covered in a black velvet duvet. 

“Well done,” Hades tells them. “He’ll love it.” He gently lays the young man on the pillow. “Rest, my sweet. Ye will need it.” He sweeps out of the room with the minions at his heels. “Now we must plan a coronation.”

 

Eggsy slowly pulls himself into wakefulness and yawns. As his eyes flutter open the first thing he notices is how cold he is. The second thing he notices is the smell. Dark…dank…musty. Moldy. Eggsy’s mouth drops open as he sits up and looks around. He’s on a very comfortable bed, his bare arms and legs hugged by a velvet duvet. The room, however, makes him think he’s still sleeping. It’s a literal nightmare. Paintings of torture and death. Silk wall coverings that shimmer in the dim light, almost looking as if they are alive. He turns and looks at the headboard of the bed, which is lined with skulls and fragments of bone. Eggsy whimpers and lays back down, pulling the pillow over his face. “I want my Mum,” he whines. He shivers there for a moment then takes a deep breath. He’s not a child, not a baby. He’s a man. He doesn’t need his mother, he can take care of himself. The only problem is that he’s never had to do that before, look after himself. Apparently that’s going to have to start now. He sits back up and takes a deep breath.

Eggsy gets out of bed, wrapping the velvet duvet around his body for warmth. He tiptoes out of the room and shrieks with fright when a cold hand touches his arm. “Master, I am sorry.” Eggsy turns to see the outline of a man standing next to him in the hall. “My Lord Hades asked that I wait out here until you awakened.”

“Thanks, I’m fine,” Eggsy whispers. “Unless you can tell me how ta get out?”

“I’m sorry, Master, I don’t know how, and even if I did, my lord would be very upset.” The ghost shimmers with dismay. 

“Why do ya keep callin’ me that?”

“What, Master?”

“That. Master.”

“Well, it’s what you are. You are to be my Lord Hades’ consort…his partner. You will rule us with him.”

“I ain’t no one’s master, and I definitely ain’t his consort or whatever. Take me to him.” Eggsy sighs. “I’m sorry. Please take me to him.”

“No need to apologize, Master. We are yours to command.” The spirit floats down the hall.

“Please don’t call me that.” Eggsy hurries to keep up, trying not to trip over his makeshift cloak. 

“I’m sorry, Master.”

“Ugh.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. He looks around, trying to remember what he knows of the Underworld as he stumbles after the spirit. He knows it’s where every soul goes for judgment, and that there are different areas for different people. Souls are divided up based on events from their lives, and it’s Hades who does the dividing. He also remembers that no living being can enter the Underworld and return to the surface, although for gods it’s probably different; Eggsy isn’t too sure. He also remembers something about the food of the Underworld…it’s hazy, but he knows he’s not supposed to eat it. 

The ghost stops in the entryway of a large room. The only furniture in it is two thrones on a raised dais at the opposite end of the room. Hades and three other spirits are deep in conversation around a long table.

“Lord Hades,” the spirit says respectfully. “Your consort has awakened.”

“Wonderful.” Hades walks away from the table. “Did ye sleep well, my lad?”

“Ain’t yer lad, an’ yeah, I slept well cuz ya put me ta sleep!” Eggsy snaps. “Where am I?”

“You are in the Underworld, of course,” Hades says. “Leave us,” he barks, and the spirits melt into mist.

“Why am I in the Underworld?”

“Because it’s where I live,” Hades says slowly. “Perhaps I gave you too much…it seems to have addled your brain a bit.”

“You live here. I don’t.”

“Ye do now. We are planning the coronation.” Hades turns back to the table. “I suppose I will have to invite Zeus…and Poseidon…if he can stop blowing bubbles long enough to attend.”

“I ain’t stayin’ here!” Eggsy gapes at him. “I don’t belong here, an’ I ain’t no one’s master.”

“Ye will be my consort. My queen, if ye will, although in my mind I have been thinking of ye as my sweet prince.” Hades smiles at him. That is, Eggsy THINKS he’s trying to smile, but it comes across as a leer. “We will rule together, side by side.”

“No.” Eggsy shakes his head, shivering violently. He wraps the duvet tighter.

“Are ye cold, my lad? I am sorry…I suppose this is very strange for ye, no sun to keep ye warm.” Hades snaps his fingers and suddenly Eggsy finds himself in trainers, jeans, and a hoodie, not unlike what he’d worn to the meeting of the gods. He still stays wrapped in the duvet and doesn’t thank Hades. 

“I ain’t stayin’,” Eggsy says stubbornly. “I’m goin’ back to my mum.”

“I’m afraid not,” Hades says with a sigh. “Look. Here’s your throne. Do you like it? I designed it myself, went through all the skulls and bones to find something just right.” He points to the smaller of the two thrones. Eggsy stares in horror at the mass of skulls at the back. The armrests and legs are human bones and the seat, well, he doesn’t want to know.

“That’s disgustin’! I hate it! I hate you!”

“Well, this is not quite how I expected this to go,” Hades says quietly. His hazel eyes turn stormy.

“I’m leavin’!” Eggsy gathers up his duvet cloak and runs.

He turns left and right, running up corridors and down staircases. He runs through a few spirits, spitting and gagging as their deathly stench hits his lungs. Every time he thinks he’s gotten somewhere, he seems to be farther and farther down into the realm of the Underworld. He finally slows down, sobbing as he turns a corner and collapses against yet another wall. He slides down onto the floor and buries himself in the duvet. He’s actually stuck here. He’s a prisoner in the Underworld, apparently betrothed to one of the scariest things he’s ever seen.

A deep growl makes him rethink ‘the scariest thing he’s ever seen’ thing. Eggsy slowly peers out to see a giant three-headed dog looking down at him. The dog growls again and Eggsy stands up, pressing his back to the wall. “Aren’t ya a big one,” he says weakly. The dog tilts all three heads to look at him. “What’s yer name, huh?” The dog sits down hard, shaking the room once its rump hits the floor. All three heads pant and Eggsy winces as giant dog saliva starts raining down on him. “Yer…yer not too bad, right?” Eggsy takes a step forward and all three heads growl again. “Not tryin’ nothin’…just sayin’ hello.” Eggsy drops the duvet and slowly makes his way toward the dog, one hand out. “Love dogs, even big…scary…three-headed dogs.” The room shakes again and Eggsy hears a loud thumping. He realizes the dog is wagging its tail. “Aw, bet ya don’t get a lot of visitors in here, do ya?” The heads whimper as one. “C’mere…come on…” Eggsy waves both hands and the dog lowers its heads. “Awww…ain’t you sweet.” He has to use both hands on each head but soon he’s going back and forth, scratching behind the huge ears. “Sorry I ain’t got more hands.” He shrieks in disgust as a giant tongue licks over him from head to toe. “Thanks…I think.” His chin wobbles and he feels tears start to form. “Ya might…ya might be my only friend here. I’m scared, big fella…so scared.”

 

“In the name of Zeus!” Hades yells in frustration. “All I want is a few moments of peace and quiet to organize my lad’s coronation. Can I nae get that? Peace and quiet, a beautiful coronation, and days of fucking the boy.” He lets out a roar. 

“Sire?” Minions fall over themselves in their haste to be of service.

“It’s fine. My consort is a bit…upset. I will find him.”

It’s not like it’s difficult. The boy smells like life, like sun and sky and fresh air. Hades follows his nose to one of the two entrances into the Underworld. He frowns. Impossible. There’s no possible way Eggsy has found the second door. There’s also no way Cerberus has let him pass. There’s a reason Hades has a fierce hellhound guarding the secret passage. Cerberus has been trained to tear anyone apart who even comes into that room.

Cerberus…his fierce hellhound…who is currently curled around the sleeping form of his lad. Two heads lay on the floor, panting happily, while the third is being used as a pillow by Eggsy. A giant paw is draped across his body and he’s using one of the large ears as a bed. One of the heads turns toward Hades and growls. His dog is growling at him.

“Enough of that,” Hades snaps. Cerberus growls again and pulls Eggsy in closer. “He is not a toy! He is a…well…a god.” The second head snaps its teeth at him. “I’m the one who brought him here, ye mangy mutt!” Hades yells.

Eggsy stretches and sits up. “Oh!” He scrambles to his feet, the ridiculous duvet still wrapped around him. 

“What are ye doing in here?” Hades demands.

“I…I found yer dog,” he says finally. “What’s his name?”

“Cerberus.”

“Cerberus.” Eggsy looks up at the dog, whose three heads are panting happily. “Good boy.” One of the heads dips so Eggsy can scratch behind its ears.

“He is not a good boy. He is a terrifying hellhound with an important job to do.”

“He’s a dog,” Eggsy insists. “He needs attention. Dontcha, boy?” Cerberus actually gives him a slurp and Eggsy giggles, a musical sound.

“Come along, lad. Enough playing with the dog. We have some planning to do.”

“I ain’t gonna…” 

“Ye will stop raising your voice to me, Eggsy, if ye know what’s good for ye,” Hades growls. Cerberus actually whimpers…as does Eggsy. “Come now, my sweet prince. Let me show you around.” Hades holds out his hand, feeling ridiculous. “Come on.”

Eggsy slowly steps away from the dog and takes the outstretched hand. “Yer hands are freezing!” He yanks his hand away. 

Hades sighs. “Fine.” He snaps his fingers and black leather gloves appear on both hands. “Better?”

“Kinda.” Eggsy allows Hades to take his hand. “Bye, Cerberus, I’ll come back an’ see ya soon.” All three heads whimper and whine as he leads Eggsy away.

“Now, lad, ye have free rein to wander where ye wish, but I would stay away from this door if I were you.” Hades motions to a heavy iron door. “This is the entrance to Tartarus…the most evil souls in history linger behind this door.”

“Tartarus…I’ve heard of it…” Eggsy swallows hard. “What…what do ya do to ‘em in there?”

“I don’t ‘do’ anything,” Hades says. “Lad, I am nae a monster.” Eggsy snorts and Hades can’t help but growl. “It is my job to oversee this realm and everyone in it. The people on the other side of this door…they did this to themselves.”

“Dontcha get tired of it all? Bein’ in charge of misery and heartache?”

“I dinnae have much of a choice, lad,” Hades says darkly. “We drew lots, and this is what I ended up with.”

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy whispers. “Guess…guess I didn’t think about that.”

“Most people don’t.” Hades studies him for a long moment, sensing weakness. “Do ye see now, little prince, that I am nae as horrible as the stories say? I am simply a king looking after my subjects.”

“Ye ARE horrible! You kidnapped me!”

“Tell me ye dinnae wish to come. Tell me ye dinnae like the touch of my hand on your face.” Hades cradles Eggsy’s face in both hands, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“Hate it,” Eggsy whispers, although he makes no attempt to move away. 

“I cannae wait to have ye, my sweet prince.” Hades makes his voice smooth and silky as he leans in to rub his nose along Eggsy’s jaw.

“Please don’t,” Eggsy says weakly.

“I will nae take you without consent, I can promise ye that,” Hades says through gritted teeth. He knows that simply taking the boy will not satisfy him. He needs to know that the lad has willingly allowed him to use his body. “And I never break my promises.”

“Take me? Take me where?” Eggsy asks innocently.

The moment is over. Hades throws back his head and laughs at the boy’s innocence. “Oh, my sweet lad, I will have such fun with ye.”

“I miss my mother,” Eggsy says quietly. “When can I go see her?”

“Ye will not be seeing her again, lad. Once ye come down here, ye cannot leave. It takes a very powerful god to come and go through the barriers of our realm. Zeus can do it, of course, and we have worked out an agreement for Hermes. He brings the dead to me for judgment.”

“Never? I can’t never leave?” Eggsy gasps. 

“I told ye, lad. Ye will be my prince…rule by my side for eternity.” Hades brings Eggsy’s hands up and presses his lips to Eggsy’s body for the first time. Hades groans at the taste of the warm skin. 

Eggsy snatches his hands away, fingernails dragging at Hades’ cheek in the process. Eggsy’s eyes widen but he doesn’t apologize. “I don’t wanna be here. Can’t ya see that? I don’t wanna be here, and I definitely don’t wanna be here with YOU!”

Hades reaches up and touches his cheek. The marks immediately fade, of course, but he realizes he liked the feeling of Eggsy’s hand on his face. “You are making this quite difficult. My minions made us a bedroom with a very comfortable bed. I made you a throne. I’m one of the Big Three.”

“I’ll sleep on the floor before I sleep next ta you!” Eggsy yells. “Don’t care about your ugly throne, ain’t never gonna sit on it. An’…an’…yer nothin’ but a big bully.”

“So I’ve been told,” Hades says wryly. “Perhaps ye are hungry, my sweet. I could have dinner brought to…”

“Ain’t hungry. Ain’t never gonna eat. Maybe I’ll die of starvation!”

“Well, at least you’re in the right place,” Hades comments. He’s actually amused. “Ye throw quite a strop, lad.”

“My mum says I’m the best boy ever. I don’t strop!”

“Your mum treats ye like a child, Eggsy,” Hades says honestly. “She wishes for ye to stay by her side forever, a virgin.”

“What’s a…a…virgin?” Eggsy asks.

“Someone who hasn’t known the touch of a lover,” Hades says, trying to find the nicest way to say it. Obviously he needs to try and find a more gentle way of handling the boy, just to get him flat on his back if nothing else. “She wants ye by her, to take care of her in her old age.”

“My mum loves me!”

“Perhaps…but ye have no life when you’re stuck by her side.”

“Do you love me?”

Hades blinks. “I do not love. I am the God of the Underworld.”

“Right.” Eggsy shivers. 

“I must speak with my minions. Ye will sit by my side.”

“I won’t.”

Hades grabs him by both arms and actually lifts him off the ground. “Ye will sit by my side, my little prince, or ye will lay over my knee.” He actually shivers at the thought of placing his hand on the boy’s perfect arse.

“Fine. But I ain’t gonna enjoy it.”

“No, of course not.” Hades rolls his eyes. “Follow me.” He takes Eggsy’s hand and drags him back to the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades starts to have Feelings, and Eggsy gets a bit of an education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morpheus - the god associated with sleep and dreams
> 
> Phobetor - the personification of nightmares

Eggsy wraps himself in the velvet duvet and curls up on the throne. It is far from comfortable, but if he folds the duvet just right, it helps to cushion him from the cold hard seat. Hades insists on holding his hand even as Eggsy shrinks away from him. The god keeps looking at him and smiling, eyes wandering over his body and occasionally resting on his face. The monster is attractive, Eggsy will admit. His body is long and lean, muscles rippling under the folds of his black robe. His nose is a bit long, almost like a beak, but when Hades allows his eyes to turn to a golden hazel Eggsy forgets the nose. Forgets everything but the way Hades is looking at him.

Eggsy soon gets bored with the discussions of souls and new arrivals and he starts fidgeting in his chair. “I am almost done here, lad,” Hades tells him.

“Don’t care. This thing’s uncomfortable as…hell,” he finishes quietly. Hades actually chuckles. 

“Your beautiful body is spoiled. Ye have always had a pillow for your head, a cushion for your gorgeous arse.”

“I sit on the ground ALL the time,” Eggsy points out. “At least there’s grass there.”

“Do ye want grass on your throne?” Hades looks as if he’s losing patience.

“M’fine,” Eggsy sulks, curling against the back of the throne. “Although maybe ya shoulda put the skulls facin’ the other way, so their chins ain’t diggin’ into my back!”

Hades’ eyes grow dark and Eggsy shivers, whimpering a bit. He closes his eyes, preparing for the worst. “I’m…I forgot ye are shorter than I,” Hades says. Eggsy opens one eye. “If I was seated there, it would not bother me.” He sighs regretfully. “This one is not hand made, but it will have to do.” He snaps his fingers and the chair morphs into something different. The skulls are gone, replaced with flat bones. The arms and legs are still scary, but the seat is now cushioned in a black velvet that matches his duvet. “Is that better?”

“Y-yes,” Eggsy says in astonishment. “Thank you, Lord Hades.”

“Ye are my prince.” Hades takes his hand and kisses it again. “Just Hades will do for now.”

“Whatever,” Eggsy says, but he squirms a bit on the soft cushion. 

He’s almost nodded off again by the time Hades finishes talking to everyone he needs to talk with. The palace is dark and musty, its dank odors lulling him into an almost hypnotic sleep. His body is heavy with fatigue even as Hades shakes him. “My prince, it is time for us to retire.”

“Not tired,” he says, yawning.

“Of course not, but indulge me. I need ye full of energy for tonight.”

Eggsy’s eyes fly open. “Tonight?”

“I would like…I think…tonight we sleep together,” Hades says finally, although Eggsy can tell it’s not what he wants to say.

“Told ya, I ain’t sleepin’ next to ya! Gonna sleep with Cerberus. He’s comfy.” It’s true. The hellhound was very soft, although he was as cold as Hades and everything else in this wretched place. 

“Ye will nae sleep with my hellhound. He’s working.”

“Doing what? He’s a DOG!”

“He’s guarding…he’s working. I dinnae need to explain it.”

“Whatever,” Eggsy says again, crossing his arms over his chest. Hades growls and pulls him to his feet. “Still not sleepin’ next ta you.”

“Ye would rather sleep on the floor than with me?”

“I would rather sleep with a HELLHOUND than with you!”

“Ye are…” Hades lets out a roar of frustration.

Eggsy smiles sweetly at him. “Ya can always take me back.”

“Nae.” He sweeps Eggsy into his arms before knows what’s happening. “To bed.”

“No.” Eggsy wriggles and kicks until Hades actually throws him over his shoulder.

“Behave, my prince, or I will bring my hand to your pretty arse. Ye willnae like it, but I would.”

Eggsy freezes and thinks about that. Hades would like…spanking him? Why? Never in his life has Eggsy had a hand laid on him in anger, in anything but love. Why would that make Hades happy? Eggsy begins to shake. Is this his life now? Eternity spent in the depths of the Underworld, bound to a powerful angry god who wishes to spank him? The weight of the day finally lands on his heart and he starts to cry.

Hades stops walking. “My sweet prince, why do ye cry?” Eggsy only wails louder. “We are here.” He slowly lowers Eggsy to the ground. “The bed looks comfortable,” Hades offers.

Eggsy glares at him and wipes away his tears, sobbing in deep breaths as he goes to the bed, grabs a pillow, and tosses it on the floor. “This room is something nightmares are made of.” He wraps himself in the duvet as tightly as he can and lays down. “Leave me alone.”

“I just don’t understand. I have given ye everything. I’ve never brought anyone down here. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want ye.” Hades sounds completely lost.

“Maybe everything ya wanna give me ain’t what I want…ever think of that?” Eggsy says into his pillow.

“But it’s MY palace.”

“Ugh.” Eggsy pulls the pillow over his head.

He hears Hades climb onto the bed and the lamps are lowered. The room is dark and Eggsy hears nothing but his own breathing. The bed creaks as Hades gets comfortable and Eggsy realizes he’s actually going to sleep. He’s going to allow Eggsy to sleep on the floor. But sleep doesn’t come easily to Eggsy, and when it finally does, it’s fitful. He tosses and turns, mind attacked by nightmare after nightmare. Monsters with garish faces, skeletons reaching out for him with bony fingers. He runs through the mist of the Underworld, crying for help. There’s only one name he can think to call, only one person who can make it go away.

 

Hades pretends to sleep but his mind is on the beautiful boy currently curled up on the floor. He’d thought Eggsy shy, virginal, sweet. He didn’t know the boy had a stubborn streak a mile wide. At the sacrifice of his own comfort he’d held onto his anger. Hades is actually impressed. He doesn’t want a delicate flower. He wants a consort.

He sits up in bed at the first sound of whimpering. The whimpering turns to gasping, muttered pleas for help. Eggsy cries out in his sleep, begging for safety. Hades hears a quiet, “They’re coming…make them stop! Merlin…help me…please help me!” Something in the lad’s voice, and the use of Hades’ own pretend name, goes to the heart Hades didn’t know he had.

Hades jumps out of bed and kneels on the floor. “My prince, please, my boy…” He scoops Eggsy into his arms and lays him on the bed, curling up around him. “Quiet, lad…it is all right. I have ye…I have ye…” He knows he can give no body heat, so he pulls all the blankets around Eggsy and holds him tight. “They will nae get ye…” Tears stream down Eggsy’s cheek. “Morpheus…Phobetor…I command ye to release the hold ye have on this man.” Hades’ voice is dark and deep and Eggsy would have been petrified had he heard it.

Eggsy soon relaxes in his arms. “Wot…where…”

“Shh, my prince. Ye had a bad dream. I took care of it.” Hades continues to hold him, welcoming the feel of the tight body next to him, even though Eggsy is swathed in blankets and he is laying on top of them. “Just relax.” Hades keeps his voice low and soothing, almost hypnotic.

“The bodies…the bones…they were chasin’ me,” Eggsy says faintly.

Hades rearranges the blankets so they’re tucked under Eggsy’s chin. “It will nae happen again.”

“I was scared…this room scares me…ya scare me,” Eggsy confides. “Why are ya bein’ so nice ta me right now?”

“I’m always nice to ye, lad,” Hades protests, and he hears a quiet snort from under the covers. “If I scare ye so, why were ye calling out for me in your sleep?”

“Wot?”

“Ye called me. Well, ye called for Merlin.”

“If I think of ya as Merlin, I ain’t as scared,” Eggsy says. “Sorry, but it’s true.”

“Merlin is nae real.”

“The real you is a lot ta handle.”

Hades wonders why that bothers him so much. “Go to sleep, lad. The bad dreams will nae come back.” Eggsy starts to get off the bed. “My little fool, where do ye think ye are going?”

“Told ya, ain’t…” Eggsy yawns so big it almost splits his head in two.

“Nae. Ye stay here. I am nae tired. The more powerful gods need very little sleep,” Hades says honestly. He hesitates before pressing his lips to Eggsy’s forehead. The skin is so warm and soft. He hears Eggsy gasp. He then brushes his lips over the tip of Eggsy’s nose. “Sleep well, my prince.” Hades barely touches his lips to Eggsy’s, their soft plumpness sending an aching shot right to his groin. He forces himself to get off the bed.

He strides to the door, freezing just inside the room as he hears, “That…that was my first kiss.”

Hades spends the next few hours sitting in his throne, staring into space. He hadn’t thought twice about taking care of Eggsy. His boy was hurting, and his immediate thought was to make it better. This feeling of unselfishness was something new, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

 

When Eggsy awakens the events of the night before come flying back into his memory. The nightmare. Hades being kind to him. Hades kissing him. KISSING HIM. He’d seen kissing before; he hadn’t lived in total seclusion. But his mother made it sound like such a horrible disgusting thing. And coming from Hades…he would expect it to be frightening. The god’s lips had barely touched his, however…barely made contact. It left Eggsy wanting more, which frightened him just as much as the skulls and the death and Hades himself.

Eggsy rubs at his eyes and sat up. He yawns and stretches, looking around the empty room. His mouth drops open so fast he thinks he’s cracked his jaw. The room is no longer decorated in grey and black and darkness. The walls are a light yellow and the ceiling is sky blue. The covers on the bed are yellow as well, with beautiful purple flowers dotting the fabric. The headboard is a beautiful shining brown wood. The only black thing in the room is the velvet duvet, puddled on the floor in Eggsy’s makeshift bed. 

He slips on his sandals and leaves the room in search of Hades. He finds him the throne room, but this time the table is covered with food. “My lord Hades,” Eggsy says respectfully, bowing before him. 

“Hello, my prince. I hope you slept well after your nightmare,” Hades says politely. “Morpheus and Phobetor will not make that mistake again. They will not invade your mind as you sleep.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy stares at the food on the table. He’s hungry, but nothing he sees looks appetizing. He clutches at his hoodie, turning from the table and crawling onto his throne. “The bedroom. It is beautiful.” 

Hades shrugs. “I’m glad ye like it. Ye are nae hungry?” Hades asked, obviously surprised. “I can have them make ye something else.”

“No, thank you,” Eggsy says. “You kissed me.”

“I did.”

“I liked it.” 

Hades smirks. “Good. This is only the beginning, lad.”

“The beginning of what?”

“Everything between us.”

“What are you talking about?” Eggsy asks. He’s embarrassed at how confused he is, and the wicked gleam in Hades’ eyes doesn’t help.

“Ye must know, Eggsy.”

“I really don’t! Ya talk about needin’ energy for bed, which I don’t understand, and then ya talk about wantin’ me, an’ takin’ me an’…I don’t know!” Eggsy protests.

Hades shocks Eggsy by getting up from his own throne to kneel in front of Eggsy’s. He spreads Eggsy’s legs a bit so he can situate himself between Eggsy’s knees. “I plan on taking ye…deflowering ye…”

“I don’t have flowers. That’s my mother.”

Hades sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “And why that woman kept you so ignorant about the ways of love, I will never know.” He sighs again. “Have ye never seen animals mate, lad?”

“Oh yes…all the time.”

“I wish to do that.”

“With me?”

“Aye.” Hades smile is full of evil promise. His hands slowly slide up Eggsy’s legs.

“Ya…ya want ta…mount me?”

“Yes.”

“With yer…” Eggsy glances down at his own groin. Hades nods and licks his lips. “And put it where?”

“Ye only have one place, lad, although I would love to put it in your beautiful mouth.” Hades touches Eggsy’s face before sliding a finger over his lips.

Eggsy stares at him in horror. “Yer gonna just stick it in my…”

“Not just stick it in, lad…we would work up to it. I would make ye feel so good ye would be begging me for it.” The hands are back on his legs again, fingers slowly working toward his crotch.

“I can’t…I don’t…it fits in there?”

“Aye, my prince.” 

Eggsy’s prick starts to harden in his jeans and he gasps. “Please stop…something’s wrong…my…it’s getting…it hurts.”

“Ahhh.” Hades seems pleased by this information. “That’s good, lad. It’s supposed to get hard when ye see or hear something ye like.” He takes Eggsy’s hands and places it on the front of his robes. Something large and thick presses against Eggsy’s fingers.

“Izzat…izzat yours?”

“Yesss,” Hades hisses, eyes fluttering shut. “Your hand feels so good on me, my prince. I cannae wait for it to be your mouth…your tongue…”

“I can’t do that.”

“Oh, ye can.” Hades eyes are swirling black and hazel as he looks at Eggsy. “I’m going to kiss ye again.”

“No,” Eggsy whispers completely without conviction. Hades leans in and kisses him again, this time pressing his lips to Eggsy’s a bit longer. Eggsy sighs, his body melting into the throne. His hands fist on the armrests before Hades reaches up and takes his hand. As he pulls back from the kiss he places Eggsy’s hand on the back of his bald head. 

“Ye may guide me, lad. Touch me.” 

Eggsy does as he’s told, fingers gently stroking along the back of Hades’ smooth head. Hades moans and kisses him harder, this time pressing his tongue at Eggsy’s lips. Eggsy gasps and opens his mouth and Hades takes it as an invitation. His tongue darts in and out, touching Eggsy’s own tongue, flicking at it. Eggsy feels as if he’s falling, his prick rock hard and dripping. He can feel the wetness against the front of his jeans. “W-wot’s happening?” He asks breathlessly.

“Ye are giving in to me, Eggsy. Your body knows it wants me.” Hades looks very satisfied as he pulls away.

“No, it doesn’t. You’re lying to me. Mum told me…men lie.” He shoves Hades away and wriggles around him to run across the room.

“Ye are a man, too, my prince,” Hades calls after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy watches Hades at work and starts to understand more about him. Hades starts having Feelings and gives Eggsy a gift. And Hermes/Charlie shows up again.

FIVE

Eggsy slowly walks through the corridors of the palace, ignoring the spirits as they brush around him. He realizes what Hades says is true. He is a man. He also heard what Hades said about his mother. Why did she keep him so close, so protected? Why didn’t she want him to learn the ways of the world? Obviously she’d mated with someone, or Eggsy wouldn’t be here. He wasn’t special like Lady Athena or Lady Aphrodite. He didn’t just…appear. He was born, and his mother had mated with someone to get him. She has never told him who his father is, but he’s heard the rumors. And Lord Zeus has always had an extra kind word for him, has even given him gifts once or twice. More than likely, the king of the gods is his father. Eggsy wonders if Hades has children as well. 

Eggsy stops short. Hades, mating with someone else. With a female. Having children. He’s surprised at how unhappy that thought makes him. He wanders over to a window and looks out, although he knows he won’t like what he sees. Sure enough, it’s just grey meadow after grey meadow. There is a dim light on the horizon, but otherwise it’s just listless spirits moving to and fro.

“Are you in need of something, Master?” One of the spirits appears at his side and bows.

“What is that?” Eggsy points to a large group of people at the bottom of a hill.

“That is Asphodel Meadows, Master. It is where the ordinary come to rest.”

“The ordinary?”

“Yes, my Master. If they were not great…not recognized for their acts or deeds but did nothing wrong, they go there. They become as nameless and faceless as they were in life.”

“I see. So they ain’t sufferin’ or anythin’?”

“No, Master.”

“And…an’ that?” He points to the dark tunnel.

“That is Tartarus.” The spirit actually shivers.

“Oh. I’ve heard of that.” Eggsy swallows hard. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure, Master.” The spirit fades away.

Eggsy looks around and decides he doesn’t want to be alone. Hades petrifies him, but he’s better than nothing. He slowly turns around and heads back to the throne room.

 

Hades falls onto his throne with a groan, cock rock hard and weeping. He doesn’t know how much longer he can keep his hands off the boy, but he DOES know he cannot force him. He wants the boy to hand himself over willingly. It’s getting more difficult with each passing moment. He’s just so beautiful. The soft warm skin, fine hair, tight muscles. 

“Fuck,” Hades growls, palming himself through his robes. “I need servicing!” He shouts, and a minion appears out of nowhere. “I need release.” He spreads his robes and leans back in his seat.

“Yes, sire.” The minion obediently kneels in front of him and takes him in hand. The minion gasps and looks up at him.

“What?” Hades barks.

“Nothing, sire, I just…you’re…” The minion strokes his cock, which is now completely limp.

“Well…do something!”

“I’m trying, sire!” The minion frantically picks up the pace, but it doesn’t work. Hades has completely lost his erection. He tries thinking of Eggsy and it twitches a bit, but it’s not enough. 

“Idiot!” Hades shoves him away. He glances up at the doorway and sees Eggsy hovering there. The boy’s eyes widen and Hades actually feels guilty. “Go.” The minion disappears. “Quit hovering in the doorway, boy. Get in here.”

“Wot…what’s going on?” Eggsy slowly approaches, his eyes drawn to Hades’ cock. Hades moans a bit as he starts to harden under Eggsy’s gaze. “He…he was touching you?”

“He was trying to, but apparently my prick nae longer appreciates the attention of anyone but ye,” Hades snaps. He folds his robes over his nakedness and Eggsy finally looks up at his face.

“But why…why did ya make him do it?”

“Because I needed release. Because ye touching me through my robes got me hard and aching and I needed it.”

“Oh.” Eggsy almost looks unhappy. He looks…jealous. “I’m sorry.” He takes a few steps back.

“Someday ye will take care of it for me.” Hades takes a few deep breaths. He can feel the lust almost radiating from him in waves. “And I will take care of ye. Make ye feel good.”

“I don’t know about that,” Eggsy says uncertainly. “I don’t know if mine…if I…yer really big.”

“Size makes no difference when it comes to the end result, my prince. Now come sit on your throne and let us talk of other things.” Definitely other things, or Hades is going to mess his robes. “The coronation.”

“Told ya, don’t want no coronation. Want my mum. Only want a coronation if she can be there.” The boy curls up on his throne and glares at Hades.

“Well, I will think about it. I’m nae sure I WANT her there.” He knows he sounds like a whining idiot but just the thought of the way Demeter has coddled the boy, hid him from the world…it annoys him.

“She’s probably really worried about me,” Eggsy says quietly. “Probably thinks I’m dead. Can’t ya send her a message or sommat? Let her know I’m alive?”

“And have her running to Zeus begging for his help, begging him to come rescue ye? Hardly,” Hades snorts. “We will let her know eventually, once ye are settled in.”

“I don’t get you,” Eggsy says, tilting his head. “One minute yer a real monster, the next yer sweet ta me.”

“I’m always a monster. I’m sweet to ye so ye will relax and give me what I want,” Hades says, although he’s not sure he means it anymore.  
“What do ya want?”

“Everything,” Hades says simply. Eggsy stares at him in confusion. “I want all of ye, lad, body and soul.”

“I don’t know if I can.” It’s barely a whisper, and Hades ignores it. 

“There’s a new shipment of souls coming in, and ye should sit and watch as I pass judgment. Ye need to start learning.”

“Great,” Eggsy says dully.

“Are ye hungry or thirsty?”

“Nah.”

“Sweet prince, ye must have sustenance,” Hades points out.

“I’m fine.” Eggsy sighs and fidgets a bit.

“I thought ye liked your new throne.”

“I do. This king stuff, though…it’s boring. Ain’t ya tired of it sometimes?”

“It’s my job.”

“Some job,” Eggsy mutters. Hades grabs his arm and he squeaks.

“Think of me as ye will, lad, but dinnae ever belittle my work here. The people that come through these doors have lost their mortal shells. They are here as spirits, and if it was nae for me, they would roam for eternity…wandering without purpose. I give them somewhere to be. It may nae be all sunshine and flowers, but it is important work and I am proud to do it. Am I clear?”

“Y-yes, my lord,” Eggsy whispers. “I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t think of it that way.”

“Perhaps ye should whine less and think more,” Hades snaps. He releases his arm. “Now be quiet and pay attention.”

“Yes, my lord,” Eggsy repeats.

Hades looks at him and sighs. Eggsy looks ashamed of himself, but Hades isn’t really angry with him. He knows the gods and goddesses on the surface don’t really understand what’s happening in the Underworld. It’s not like they have classes, or show it on the news. Hades barely has a page on the Olympedia site; vandals keep attacking it and changing the data to make fun of him.

“Ye need something new to wear,” he says suddenly. “Ye are representing me as my consort, and ye cannae face the new arrivals in jeans and trainers.” He twirls his fingers in the air and smiles. “Much better.”

Eggsy looks down at his shimmering black robes, quite similar to the one Hades himself is wearing. “Does it always hafta be black?”

“Souls are color blind, my sweet prince,” Harry informs him. “No one notice the lack of color around here.” But he twirls his fingers again and changes the robes to a misty purple detailed with silver thread. “Better?”

“Yes! Thank you, my lord.” Eggsy stands up and turns a bit. “This…this is really nice.”

“Ye are welcome, lad. Ye only have to ask and I will give ye what ye desire,” Hades says softly.

“Not everything.” Eggsy’s eyes are big and sad as he crawls back onto his throne.

Hades ignores him and looks to the door. “Bring them in.” He waves his hand in the air.

“My lord.” A minion bows low and opens the door.

“Hades…Lord of the Underworld…please welcome these poor souls that have left their mortal casings to become one with the earth,” a dramatic voice intones.

“Bloody hell, anything to get attention,” Hades growls. Eggsy sits up and finally looks interested in something other than his own misery.

“Please be lenient and fair whilst judging these unworthy souls.” Hermes saunters into the room. He’s wearing a pair of bespoke trousers, a button-down shirt and a waistcoat. He’d given up the traditional robe eons ago, telling Hades that he should do so as well. It was important to change with the times. Hades didn’t care about changing with the times. Time pretty much stood still in the Underworld anyway. “My lord Hades.” Hermes bows low before him, eyebrows raising into his hair as he spots Eggsy on a throne.

“Thank you, Hermes, for escorting these souls to their final place of rest,” Hades says in a loud and deep voice. “I know ye are busy, so I excuse ye to take your leave.”

“Oh, no, I have nothing going on right now,” Hermes says cheerfully. “I’ll wait and we can have a chat.”

“Whatever,” Hades says, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. He turns to Eggsy. “What I must do now is very serious, lad. I ask that ye dinnae interrupt me, and try to remain quiet and still on your throne. The souls are nervous, still partially connected to their mortal bodies. Any sudden movements will scare them.”

“I promise,” Eggsy says quickly. “Don’t wanna hurt them…want them to go easy.”

“That’s my sweet prince.” Hades smiles at him and Eggsy actually blushes. Hermes coughs. “Bring them in.”

 

Eggsy is surprised but not pleased to see Hermes announce the arrival of the souls, having forgotten it was one of Hermes’ many duties for Zeus. He’s only interacted with the messenger god a few times but each time Hermes had left him feeling less than worthy. He wasn’t rude, exactly, but he’d always insinuated that Eggsy was less of a god because he didn’t have special powers, not even the ability to grow things like his mother. He also made fun of the way they spoke, and Eggsy hated him for that more than anything else.

He focuses on Hades, which isn’t difficult. It seems that Hades has actually grown taller, sitting high and proud on his throne. All sorts of people come before him and he treats them all the same. From murderers to mothers to medical geniuses, he gives them all the same attention before assigning them to their proper spot in the Underworld. Eggsy’s’ impressed. He’d excepted Hades to be angry, or judgmental, but he isn’t. He’s simply someone doing a very important job, and Eggsy suddenly finds him even more attractive.

Finally the last spirit is taken away and Hades sits back onto his throne with a sigh. “Well, that’s done, then.” He turns to Hermes. “Why are ye still here?”

“Why, Lord Hades, is it wrong for me to wish to spend a few moments in simple conversation?” Hermes asks in an almost mocking tone. “Persephone…so very good to see you again.” 

“Hermes,” Eggsy says politely, although through almost gritted teeth. Hades gives him an odd look.

“I suppose I owe you an apology.” Hermes turns to Hades. “I never thought it possible…even from you. You whisked him out from under his mother’s thumb.”

“Hermes…”

“I wished you luck, thinking you’d most definitely need it. I’d forgotten who I was speaking to.” Hermes winks at Hades. “I definitely wouldn’t have put my money on you.”

Eggsy’s heart sinks as he looks from one or another. “My lord?” He whispers to Hades.

“Later, lad,” Hades says. “Is there anything else?”

“Well, I was just looking to make idle chitchat, but I’ll have you know that Demeter has been quite shaken at the disappearance of her son.”

“She has?” Eggsy can’t help himself. “Is she all right? She ain’t…she ain’t too upset, is she?”

“No, she ain’t.” Hermes mimics his accent perfectly and Eggsy turns red with shame. “She’s simply nagging at every god and goddess she can find, asking them if they’ve seen ‘my precious baby, my Persephone.’ That’s all.” Eggsy looks down at his lap, face growing even hotter. He’s sorry his mother is missing him so, but he hopes she really isn’t bothering everyone else while she looks for him.

“That will be enough, Hermes.” Hades’ voice is deep and evil and Eggsy shudders. 

“I’m glad to see you so happy, my lord Hades. You finally have someone to share all of this…” Hermes looks around and makes a face. “…with you.”

“Ye may take your leave, Hermes.” Hades eyes turn black and his voice sounds more like a wolf’s howl than human language.

Even Hermes looks uncomfortable. “As you wish, my lord.” He bows low and looks at Eggsy. “Persephone.” He starts to walk away but is gone in an instant.

Hades turns to Eggsy, shocked to see tears sliding down his cheeks. “Oh, my sweet lad.” He picks Eggsy up and actually seats him on his lap. “Are ye all right?” He wipes the tears away. 

“Yeah…thought I’d get used to tha likes of him by now. Thinks he’s all high an’ mighty just cuz he’s up on Olympus all the time. Rubs it in our faces every chance he gets.”

“I am sorry, Eggsy. Hermes is…obnoxious at best. I dinnae realize ye had interacted with him before.”

“Yeah, he’s brought messages ta Mum once or twice. Acts nice to her face, an’ then talks down ta me when she ain’t lookin’. Guess…guess I’m not much of a consort, huh? Ya need someone ta be yer equal.”

“Ye are more of an equal to me than Hermes could ever imagine,” Hades tells him. Eggsy looks into his eyes, which are warm and almost kind. He holds Eggsy close, patting his hip now and then as he uses the other hand to wipe his tears away. “Ye hold great power, my prince. Ye just dinnae know it yet.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Of course.” Hades fidgets a bit, getting Eggsy into a more comfortable position on his lap.

“Did…did you an’ Hermes talk about me?”

“Aye. I saw ye at the meeting and my heart stopped. I needed to know who ye were, and he was closest.”

“Did ya bet money on gettin’ me down here?”

“Absolutely not. It would have a been a ridiculous bet anyway…I would have come out victorious no matter what.”

“Oh. Right.” Eggsy looks sad for a moment, and then says, “Ya got mad when he said that…when he made fun of me.”

“Aye…ye deserve respect, even from a sorry piece of work like Hermes.”

Eggsy looks up at him. “I…thanks.”

“My pleasure, Eggsy.” Hades hesitates for just a moment before kissing him again. This time Eggsy’s hand reaches up to palm the back of his head without being asked. He wriggles a bit closer, allowing Hades to wrap his arms around him. When they break apart, Hades stares down at him in surprise. “What did I do to deserve that?”

“Ya cared about me,” Eggsy tells him. “Plus maybe I kinda liked watchin’ ya with the souls? Ya were real nice to them.”

“See, not a monster all the time.” Hades pulls him closer and suddenly Eggsy finds himself snuggled close with his head tucked against Hades’ neck. It’s not unpleasant.

“Could I send a message to my mum? Sounds like she’s real upset, like I said.”

“Nae, lad.”

Eggsy squirms off his lap. “Why? Why are ya doin’ this? I miss her, an’ she’s missin’ me! Why can’t ya let her know I’m all right?”

“If ye are done yelling in my face I will explain,” Hades says sternly. Eggsy swallows hard. Even though he’s seen Hades be kind, he’s still quite terrifying. “There will be no need for any message to be sent…because the messenger god was just here. Hermes is one of the biggest gossips – and troublemakers – I’ve ever met. The news will be out before the sun rises on Earth tomorrow.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. “Mean that. M’sorry.”

“Fine. Now run along. I have some things to attend to here.” Hades points to a pile of scrolls at his feet. “Even the Underworld has paperwork.”

“I…I could stay and help ya…keep ya company?”

“Nae. I dinnae need your company right now,” Hades says harshly.

“Oh. Right. I’ll…be around.” Eggsy turns and plods out the room.

“Very well.”

He wanders aimlessly for a bit before finding himself in front of Cerberus. The dog’s three heads all yip with joy, causing Eggsy to put his hands over his ears. “I get it, all right, ya missed me.” Eggsy can’t keep the grin from his face as three giant tongues lick him from head to toe. “How are ya, boy?” He takes turns scratching each head. Cerberus bounds about as much as he can, and it’s only when he stretches his chains as far as they’ll go that Eggsy sees the door in the wall behind him. “Izzat yer job, then, guarding this door?” Cerberus whines. “It’s all right. I ain’t gonna make a run fer it…don’t want ya gettin’ in trouble.” Eggsy looks around the room. “Ain’t ya got a ball or a bone or nothin’?” Cerberus whimpers. “Don’t worry. I’ll talk to yer master an’ get some toys fer ya.”

 

Hades works his way through the scrolls and finally hands them over with a sigh. He’s a bit angry with himself for sending Eggsy away. For the first time, the boy seems to actually want to spend time with him, and he’d told him to run along. What he can’t tell Eggsy is that the idea of Demeter knowing Eggsy’s whereabouts actually worries him. He knows Hermes can’t keep his mouth shut to save his life, and it would have been useless to try. He also knows that Zeus is Eggsy’s father, and that if Demeter runs to him for help, she’ll likely get it. He’ll just have to make the best of the time he has with Eggsy while he has it. And the first thing he’s going to do is make his beloved a gift.

After he’s finished Hades wanders around the palace searching for him, but when he finds him he realizes it’s in the first place he should have looked. “C’mon, boy, c’mon!” Hades hears Eggsy call.

He gasps in shock as he sees Cerberus actually grab Eggsy in one of his mouths and shake him a bit before dropping him to the ground. Eggsy rolls and starts to run but a large paw slams down on him. “Cerberus! Let him go this instant!” Hades roars.

Cerberus whines loudly and tries to fit himself into a corner of the room. “It’s okay!” Eggsy jumps to his feet. “It’s okay. Shush,” he tells the hellhound, petting each nose. “Yer master didn’t know we was playin’. Shhh.” Eggsy gives Hades a reproving glare. “Ya upset him.”

“He was chewing ye and then tried to crush ye!”

“NO, we was playin’. He didn’t clamp his mouth down, an’ his paw weren’t really on me. Maybe if SOMEONE got him some toys, I wouldn’t have to BE tha toy!”

“He’s a hellhound. He doesn’t need…” Both Cerberus and Eggsy give him a pleading look. “Fine,” Hades sighs, unable to hold up against the puppy dog eyes on FOUR faces. “I will find him some toys. Now do come along, I need ye in the throne room.”

“Again?” Eggsy asks with a sigh. He kisses each dog nose and follows Hades from the room. “Oh…could…could ya change my clothes back? These robes get in the way a lot. That’s why I usually wear the short ones.”

“If ye walk around here in those short robes, Eggsy, I willnae be responsible for my actions. Your legs and thighs are a work of art.”

Eggsy blushes. “Really? No one’s ever said that before.”

“No one ever looked at ye the way I do before.” Hades motions for him to enter the throne room. “Take your seat, lad.” As Eggsy walks ahead Hades changes his robes into jeans and a vest.

“So, what are we doin’ now? Is it…” Eggsy stops in place. “What’s that?” He scoops the grey and black pile from his throne. “Is…is this a dog?” His beautiful green eyes go wide with wonder.

“Aye, lad, of a sort. I cannae have a living dog down here, of course. This is the soul of a dog, which I have placed into a body. He was hit by an automobile. His name is JB.”

“JB,” Eggsy whispers. “Ya can do that?”

“On occasion. That is where some of my more important attendants came from.”

“Ye made me a dog.”

“Aye…maybe this way ye will sit still when we must work in here.”

“Ye made me a dog.” Eggsy holds the dog up and it licks his nose. “I…I…” Eggsy shocks Hades by bursting into tears and burying his face in the dog’s fur.

“I thought ye would be happy!” Hades bellows. “Ye go on and on about Cerberus, but I cannae unhook him from the wall and he most definitely cannae follow ye around.”

“I am happy!” Eggsy puts the dog on his throne and throws himself into Hades’ arms. “Thank ya…thank ya, Merlin, thank ya.” He tilts up his face and kisses Hades hard on the mouth. Hades is shocked…this is the first time Eggsy has initiated contact. “I love him. I love him so much.” 

“I am glad,” Hades says formally.

“Yer supposed to say yer welcome,” Eggsy points out, reaching for his dog again.

“Ye are welcome.”

“Very good.” Eggsy kisses the dog, kisses Hades again, and walks away, cooing to the puppy in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades takes Eggsy on a tour of the Underworld...and gives Eggsy a compliment.

SIX

“Nae.” Hades stares after Eggsy as he carries the dog into the bedroom. “That dog…dogs dinnae belong in bedrooms!”

“Then we’ll sleep in the throne room.” Eggsy turns around and heads back out of the room, yawning big. “Won’t we, JB?”

Hades is almost regretting his gift. Eggsy has been absolutely useless, cuddling JB, baby-talking to him, playing with him. Hades can barely get a word in edgewise. He’s the King of the Underworld, for fuck’s sake. Hades snags him by the collar of his vest. “Ye will do no such thing. Your place is in here with me.”

“And JB’s place is in here with ME.” Eggsy takes JB’s paw and pokes Hades’ arm with it. “Don’t listen to him, JB. Don’t listen to your big bad Uncle Hades. He loves you.”

“I dinnae love a dog.”

“Aw, c’mon, bruv, who don’t love a dog?”

“I, for one. I dinnae love anything.”

Eggsy stares at him. “Wot?”

The pity in the green eyes makes Hades uncomfortable. “I am the King of the Underworld. I don’t have time for love. Love is Aphrodite’s realm, not mine.”

“Right,” Eggsy says sadly. “M’sorry.”

“Dinnae feel sorry for me. Unnecessary.”

“Right,” Eggsy says again. “C’mon, JB. Settle down, now.” Eggsy curls up on his makeshift bed on the floor, pulling the velvet duvet over JB and as well as himself.

Hades growls. He’d hoped they’d made some kind of progress but obviously he’d been wrong. He’d imagined Eggsy curled up beside him, falling asleep in his arms. But that’s fine. He’d probably insist on bringing the dog, and Hades downright refused to allow an undead mongrel to share sleeping space with him. He falls asleep with a frown on his face.

 

When Hades awakens the next day his face is buried in something soft. He sighs and rubs his cheek along the soft fluff. “Eggsy,” he rumbles, his cock growing hard under his robes.

“Not quite, mate.”

Hades’ eyes flutter open to see Eggsy standing by his bed trying very hard not to laugh. He actually jumps up and down, hand over his mouth to hold back the giggles. Hades pulls away to see JB curled up next to him on the pillow, grey fur matted down by what looks like drool. But it can’t be drool. Powerful gods do not drool in their sleep. “What did ye do?”

“I didn’t do nothin’, bruv. Woke up an’ I was alone on the floor…guess JB don’t like my bed down there. Stood up an’ saw tha two of you…cutest thing I ever seen!” 

“I am nae cute,” Hades growls. “Get that creature off my bed.”

“Thought it was OUR bed,” Eggsy points out. Hades makes a face. “C’mere, JB. Was ya lonely on tha floor, huh? Wanted yer Uncle Hades, didya?” He picks the dog up and kisses him.

Hades wrinkles his nose at the thought of kissing the lips that just kissed a dog. On the nose. “I am not that dog’s uncle!”

“Sure ya are…unless ya wanna be Papa.”

“Uncle will do,” Hades grouses, getting out of bed. “There will be breakfast in the throne room shortly.”

“Not hungry,” Eggsy says immediately.

“My prince, ye…”

“Not…hungry…” Eggsy emphasizes. “M’cold, though…could ya twirl me a jumper?” Eggsy makes a swirling motion with his fingers.

Hades sighs and twirls his fingers, dressing Eggsy in tight jeans and a deep green jumper. “Oh, I like that.” The jumper is tight over Eggsy’s arms and pecs, and his arse looks edible in the jeans.

“Thanks.” Eggsy saunters out of the room, his arse swaying from side to side. Now Hades is drooling for an entirely different reason.

 

Hades spends most of the morning working on the coronation. No matter what Eggsy says, Hades is getting him in front of Zeus to officially recognize him as his mate. His sweet prince. His companion. He wants everyone to know about his beautiful boy, to marvel at the fact that he’s HIS. He belongs to HIM. Hades just chooses to ignore the fact that Eggsy hasn’t come willingly. 

He goes in search of his pretty lad to ask him about a crown. He doesn’t waste time, heading straight for the den of Cerberus. Hades is shocked to see a group of spirits twenty-deep hovering in the doorway. He opens his mouth to ask what’s going on when one of them actually shushes him. Hades glares at the offending ghost and the woman disappears. 

The most beautiful sound he’s ever heard comes floating through the doorway. “Here comes the sun…doo doo doo doo…here comes the sun, and I say…it’s all right…” Hades quietly snaps his fingers and the spirits melt into the air, sighing sadly as they go. “Little darling…it’s been a long cold lonely winter…little darling…it feels like years since it’s been here…here comes the sun…here comes the sun and I say…it’s all right…” Hades peeks in the door and sees Cerberus curled up on the floor with Eggsy pressed tightly against his chest. JB is snuggled in Eggsy’s lap, looking up at him adoringly. One of Cerberus’ heads is asleep but the other two look just as infatuated as JB. “Sun…sun…sun…here it comes…” Eggsy sings, rocking JB a bit.

Something twists in Hades’ chest, something foreign and strong and frightening. He stomps into the room and says, “Ye do realize I have an entire realm for ye to explore? Why do ye distract my hellhound from his work?” Hades yanks one of the sleeping heads’ ears and the head yelps.

“Oi! Don’t ya fuckin’ do that, ya wanker!” Eggsy yells, jumping up to stand between Hades and the hellhound. “He’s guardin’ tha door, isn’t he? He’s doin’ his job. Back off!” Eggsy’s eyes widen as he realizes what he’s done, swearing at one of the Big Three. He takes a step back, stumbling and falling onto Cerberus’ stomach. “I mean…sorry, but…ya don’t gotta hurt him. He ain’t done nothin’ wrong. Punish…punish me. I’m tha one that don’t belong in here.”

“Ye would take the punishment in place of a beast?”

“Yeah I would.”

Hades sighs. “Silver or gold?”

“Wot?”

“Silver or gold.”

“Silver,” Eggsy says. “Like the way it catches the light.”

“Good. I prefer silver myself.” Hades turns and starts to walk away.

“Maybe I don’t wanna explore yer stupid realm cuz I don’t wanna do it alone,” Eggsy calls after him. “JB is aces, but he can’t talk ta me about what I’m seein’.”

Hades feels a tingle rush through his body. He realizes he’s pleased. Pleased that Eggsy is hinting to spend time with him. “I’m quite busy, lad.”

“Course.” 

Hades turns around, walks back, and helps Eggsy to his feet again. “But I have more than enough time to show ye around.”

“Good.” Eggsy slowly smiles.

“JB will have to stay put.” Eggsy whimpers, as does JB. “Ye are safe with me, lad, wherever we go, but the mutt will confuse the other spirits the farther we go from the palace. He is not quite alive, not quite dead, and they willnae know what to think of him.”

“I understand.” Eggsy looks at Cerberus. “Keep an eye on him, okay?” Cerberus licks his cheek.

 

Eggsy is excited to see the rest of the realm, but as soon as they step outside the palace things change. The air is colder, damper. The darkness seems to push in around them and goosebumps dance up and down his body. His teeth actually chatter and he starts to panic. “Merlin…Merlin, I can’t. I’m scared.” He’s ashamed of the whine in his voice, but suddenly everything seems so far away, including Hades.

“Shh, my prince. I have ye.” A strong hand grips his own and the darkness seems to recede. “This is why the living cannae survive here on their own. The Underworld does nae understand the force of a living soul, and tries to get rid of it. But as long as I have your hand, ye are safe with me.”

“All right.” Eggsy clings to Hades’ arm.

Spirits immediately move out of there way as Hades walks down the path, although some of them brush against Eggsy and make him cry out. “I have ye,” Hades repeats every so often.

Hades shows him the entrance to Tartarus, where Eggsy can hear the anguished screams of the damned. They pass the Asphodel Meadows, which look just as grey and dull as they did from the palace window. “What’s that?” Eggsy points to a bright patch of light at the top of the hill.

“That is Elysium...where the heroes and righteous spend their eternity.”

“Aces,” Eggsy whispers as they approach the beautiful meadow. The sun shines there, and even though Eggsy knows it’s a false sun, his body yearns for its warmth. The meadows are green and lush with flowers growing everywhere. Eggsy tugs at Hades’ grip and steps away, body reaching for the sunny pasture.

“My prince, no, ye cannot go there.” 

“But the flowers…the grass…” Eggsy is almost weeping. He’d been missing home but it was slowly receding to a dull memory. Now it’s moved back to the forefront of his mind and all he can think of is Earth…and his mother. 

“Ye cannae go in there. There is a barrier…ye can look but ye cannot enter,” Hades says. 

“I need it!” Eggsy sobs. He runs down the path and is suddenly consumed by darkness. The sunny fields of Elysium move farther and farther away and he crumples to his knees. “Merlin…”

“Eggsy.” He’s swept into a strong embrace and he cries against the chest of the person keeping him from everything he loves.

 

Hades carries Eggsy back to the palace, easily managing his weight as if he’s made of nothing but air. He takes him into the bedroom, snapping at the spirits in the corridor and telling them they are not to be disturbed. He deposits Eggsy on the bed and leaves without a word, making Eggsy wonder if he’s to be punished. Eggsy buries his face in the pillow and sobs until he hears footsteps by the bed.

“Go console your master,” he hears Hades say, and suddenly JB is in his face, licking any skin he can find.

“Whoa, JB, settle, bruv.” Eggsy cannot help but giggle a bit.

“That is much better.” Eggsy rolls onto his back to look up at Hades. The god looks uncomfortable, uncertain. “I will leave you be…he is a good nurse.”

“Wait.” Eggsy sits up. “Sit fer a mo.” Hades slowly sits at the edge of the bed. “Why didya bring me here? Like, why?”

“Because ye were upset.”

“No.” Eggsy sighs. “I mean to the Underworld.”

“I saw ye and I wanted ye. I’ve told ye this before.”

“Why didn’t ya just come over an’ like, I dunno, ask me ta spend time with ya instead of whisking me away on yer motorcycle?”

“You mean like a…what do the mortals call it…a date?”

“Yeah. A date. Ya do somethin’ ta impress me, make me interested. Seen it all the time.”

“Gods do not date,” Hades says stubbornly. “We dinnae have to. We take what we want. And it’s not like ye would have said yes.”

“How do ya know that?”

“Look at me, lad.” Hades points at himself. “It’s nae like ye would have been interested. The first time I said hello ye hid behind your mother. I dinnae have social skills because they are not required in my life…and I was nae about to pretend to be something I’m not. So the only way I could have ye was to take ye.”

“Why did ye want me? Like what made me catch yer eye?” Eggsy is honestly curious. He’s never thought of himself as anything special.

“Ye are beautiful,” Hades tells him. “Your hair…your eyes, they sparkle so. Your skin is so soft, my mouth was yearning to taste it. Your body…I wanted to run my hands over it, to bury myself in it.”

“So it was…it was cuz ya liked the way I look.”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Eggsy plays with JB’s ear. “I understand, I guess. I ain’t never felt like that about anyone, so I guess I don’t really…”

“But now that has changed,” Hades interrupts.

“Ya don’t want my body?”

“Oh, I most certainly do. I want it in ways ye cannot fathom. But I have become fascinated with the rest of ye.”

“The rest of me?” Eggsy asks in confusion.

“Your sharp tongue, your quick mind, your sense of humor. I have never wished to laugh, but ye make me think about it,” Hades admits, and Eggsy can tell the words are hard for him to say. “Ye have a generous heart. I…I’m not sure how to react to that. As I told ye, I cannae really love.”

“Thank ya for explaining it.”

“I will say I’m…I’m sorry…for…for frightening you,” Hades whispers, reaching out to touch Eggsy’s cheek. “I dinnae think much about that…I just saw you and took what I wanted. I dinnae realize how truly sheltered ye were, how frightened you would be.”

“I’m still scared a bit,” Eggsy admits. “But bein’ here in yer world, it all makes a bit more sense.”

“Good.” Hades stands. “I keep ye here, Eggsy, because I think ye would make a good partner for me. Ye would be a good helpmate as I look after the souls.” He turns and walks away.

Eggsy watches him leave, realizing this is the first time in his life that anyone has told him he has value.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades gives Eggsy another gift...and Eggsy finally gives in.

SEVEN

Hades is busy in his throne room when Eggsy appears hours later with JB in his arms. “Thought…thought I’d sit with ya, if that was okay.”

“I will never say no to your company, lad,” Hades says with a small smile. “Just dinnae be upset if I cannae give you much attention right now. There is always something going on.”

“I understand.”

Eggsy curls up on his throne and simply watches Hades work. He speaks with minions, he looks over paperwork, he scrolls Godlink and makes notes. Without looking up he asks Eggsy, “Are ye hungry, Eggsy?”

“No,” Eggsy answers, and Hades gives him a sharp look. “I’m a god, too, remember? I don’t hafta eat as much as a human, though I am startin’ ta get a bit peckish.” He tilts his head and gives Hades a curious look. “Why do ya keep askin’ me if I wanna eat? Know ya care, kinda, but it’s not like ya really, ya know, CARE.”

“A starving consort does me no good,” Hades points out. “Why do ye keep refusing food?”

“Somethin’…I dunno. I just remember hearin’ something that it ain’t a good idea ta eat tha food here.” Eggsy shakes his head.

“Something like that.” Hades sighs. “I will be honest with ye lad. If ye are captured and held prisoner, and ye eat the food of the land that ye were taken to, ye can never leave.”

Eggsy stares at him. “So that’s why ya keep shovin’ food at me? Ya want me ta be stuck here forever?”

“Of course I want ye here forever. It’s why I took ye in the first place.” Hades rolls his eyes. “Eggsy, if I wanted ye to stay here that badly, I could lock ye up like a true prisoner,” Hades says. “And I could also force ye to eat quite easily. But I have nae done that, have I?” Eggsy slowly shakes his head. “Originally, yes. I wanted to hold ye here at any cost. But now…I just wish to have a healthy, sated consort.”

“I understand.” Eggsy yawns and before he knows it, he’s nodding off on his throne.

 

Hades studies Eggsy for a long moment. He’s curled up on his throne fast asleep with JB on his lap and Hades yearns to touch him, to take him to bed then and there. But he will not do it without consent. Eggsy makes him feel things. He doesn’t like feeling things.

“I need something.” He says the words and a minion immediately appears before him. “The spirit I talked to before…John…about feelings. I need him.”

“Yes, my lord.” The spirit disappears and reappears with another spirit.

“John. I need to understand why it bothers me so that Eggsy is unhappy.”

“You care for him, my lord,” John mumbles. “You have feelings for him.”

“I dinnae have FEELINGS. Except anger. And irritation. And frustration. And impatience.”

“Well, it seems to me that you care about him.” John motions to the sleeping figure on the throne. “His happiness is your concern.”

“It is…but only because I don’t need the unnecessary aggravation of his whining and pain.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“I don’t…care.” Hades crosses his arms over his chest. “He wants a date. Gods don’t do dates, especially the Big Three.”

“Of course not, my lord. You see a date as a waste of time, because you’ve gotten what you wanted.”

“Correct.”

“But he hasn’t gotten what he wanted. He wants proof of your affection.”

“I gave him a throne! Redecorated the bedroom! Gave him a bloody dog!” Hades roars. Eggsy stirs in his sleep. “And still he will nae even share my bed!”

“You may have to keep at it, my lord.” John bows his head. 

“Enough.” Hades snaps his fingers and both spirits disappear. He looks down at Eggsy, deep in thought. He turns back to his work and forgets Eggsy for the time being, but eventually his thoughts wander back to the young god sleeping next to him.

 

“Eggsy. Lad.” Someone gently shakes his arm and he slowly wakes up.

“M’sorry…did ya need me for something?”

“Nae, Eggsy, but…but ye should really consider sleeping in the bed. Ye dinnae sleep well on the floor.”

Eggsy yawns and stretches. “Sorry…always a little more tired in this realm. Guess it’s the lack of sunlight maybe? Vitamin D and all that,” he tries to joke.

“I will give ye a pill,” Hades says. He looks uncomfortable, which Eggsy has come to realize means he’s thinking about emotions…feelings.

“Are ya all right?”

“Aye. I finished my work and had some spare time. I…I have something for ye.”

“A present?” Eggsy’s face lights up. “Ya already gave me JB.”

“That was nae a present. That was something to keep ye quiet when I need to work,” Hades says gruffly. “It’s in the bedroom.”

“All right.” Eggsy hops up and takes Hades’ hand almost without thinking. Hades looks down in shock but doesn’t let go.

Hades leads him to the bedroom and motions to a set of doors at the far end of the room. “It’s out there.”

“Were those doors always there?” Eggsy asks as he crosses the room.

“Nae. This is my palace…I can change it as I see fit.” Hades opens the double doors onto a small balcony.

“Okay, I don’t see nothin’,” Eggsy says slowly. 

“Look down.”

Eggsy leans over the railing of the balcony and gasps. “Oh…oh, MERLIN.” A beautiful plot of flowers lies just below the balcony. Rows and rows of blooming flowers shining bright in the light of the subterranean moon. “But how?”

“These are all flower that bloom at night, my prince.” Hades starts pointing them out. “Evening primrose…moonflowers…tuberoses…nicotiana…datura…” Hades clears his throat. “I know it is nae a sunny meadow, but I hoped you might be liking it.”

“Oh…I…I just…” Eggsy’s absolutely overcome with emotion. It isn’t just the fact that Hades has tried to find something he’d enjoy, but that he’d tried to give him something he’s been missing. Eggsy puts his arms around Hades, pulls him close, and kisses him. “Thank you.”

Hades kisses him back, but it’s different this time. It’s not powerful and demanding…it’s as if he’s trying to coax Eggsy into kissing him back. Eggsy whimpers and his body slowly melts against Hades’. He feels the hardness in Hades’ groin and realizes that’s because of him. Persephone…Eggsy…the shy little virgin that nobody ever pays attention to. Until Hades. “Ye are welcome, lad,” Hades says when he finally comes up for air.

Eggsy takes Hades’ hand and leads him to the bed. He wants more of this, more of the attention. He wants to find out more about Hades and his body…and about his own as well. “Just…let me…” Eggsy straddles Hades’ lap and kisses him again. He moans as Hades’ tongue touches his, and then Hades nips at his bottom lip. He lets out a yelp but then Hades is kissing him again, tongue soothing the sore spot on his lip. Hades mouth then slowly starts to trail along his jaw and down his neck. Shivers go up and down Eggsy’s spine, and he feels his own prick start to harden. “Merlin,” he whispers. “Wanna see ya…all of ya…under tha robes.” 

Hades slowly pushes him from his lap and stands as well. He pulls the robes from his body and Eggsy is amazed by the sinew and muscle underneath. He knows Hades could have just made the robes disappear, but seeing his skin revealed bit by bit…it’s like unwrapping a present. Eggsy tugs at his own shirt, suddenly feeling hot and sweaty. He stares at Hades, reaching out to touch his chest with a shaking hand, pulling his fingers down over the tight skin. “Yes…that’s it, my sweet,” Hades says hoarsely. 

“Yer…yer huge…” Eggsy whispers as he allows himself to look at Hades’ prick. “So much bigger than I am.”

“Ye are perfect, lad.” Hades slides his hands up over Eggsy’s abdomen and then to his nipples, pinching and flicking them. Eggsy cries out at the pain but his body responds, his prick twitching and hardening even more. “Ah, my prince likes that.” Hades draws a fingernail over a nipple and Eggsy shudders. “Touch me…”

Eggsy’s hands move down to Hades’ prick and he strokes with both hands. It’s smooth and hot, and the top is dripping. “Am…am I makin’ ya do that?”

“Aye,” Hades says. He growls and falls to his knees, yanking down Eggsy’s trousers. They go flying across the room and suddenly Hades’ tongue is on the head of his prick.

“What are ya doing?” Eggsy gasps.

“Quiet, boy.” Hades turns and flips him flat on his back on the bed. He bends Eggsy’s knees and licks along the inside of his thigh. 

“I don’t…should ya…is that…” Eggsy cannot manage a sentence. Hades’ hand is stroking his prick as his mouths slides over the head. “Oh…” His head falls back and he closes his eyes.

“Ye taste wonderful, lad…so good on my tongue. I knew ye would.” Hades continues to stroke him as his mouth moves to suck at Eggsy’s hip bone. “Yer skin is sweet. Like ye were made for me.”

Eggsy shudders as his legs flail about. Hades chuckles against his skin, pushing one leg to the side while placing the other up over his shoulder. “Should I feel like this?” Eggsy holds up his hands, which are shaking.

“Do ye feel good, lad?” Eggsy nods. “Then yes, ye feel like ye should.” 

Hades continues to touch Eggsy, to kiss and suck him. Eggsy’s prick feels as if it’s going to burst, and a strange sensation starts in his balls and the small of his back. “Hades…Merlin…I feel strange…”

“That’s it, my Eggsy…ye are going to come…I want ye to come in my mouth, want to feel ye explode…” Hades tells him. Come? Come where? He opens his mouth to ask but then Hades’ finger is gently probing at his arse.

“Hades! What are ya doing?”

“Making ye feel good, my prince.” Hades fingers are wet as they push and prod and suddenly a finger is all the way in. “Relax…” 

Eggsy doesn’t know how he’s supposed to relax. There’s a finger up his arse and a powerful yet usually quite angry god has his mouth on Eggsy’s prick. Hades’ fingers slides and twists and suddenly Eggsy forgets how to breathe. His cock jerks in Hades’ mouth. “Merlin…Merlin…I…”

“Yes, my sweet…yes…” Hades takes him all the way in, the head of Eggsy’s prick hitting the back of his throat, as his fingertip strokes that spot again. 

“Merlin!” Eggsy presses both hands to the back of Hades’ head, his back arches, and suddenly everything in his body seems to focus on his prick. It jerks and spits but Hades takes it all, swallowing it and groaning. He releases Eggsy from his mouth while his prick is still dribbling white liquid. “I’m sorry…I don’t know…I couldn’t stop it and…”

“That’s all right, my boy.” Hades kisses his prick, his stomach, his legs. “That’s what I wanted ye to do. I wanted ye to have your release so ye were relaxed for me to take ye.”

“T-take me?” Eggsy babbles. His body feels as if he’s lost his spine, as if he is only muscle and skin. He cannot catch his breath and he looks down in amazement as his softening prick.

“Relax, my sweet.” Hades continues to move his finger in and out. Eggsy whimpers at the sensation and gasps as Hades adds a second finger. Hades continues to nibble and kiss the inside of his thighs as he works the fingers in. A third is carefully added and Eggsy winces. 

“That hurts…kinda…”

“Ye are sensitive. Next time I willnae make ye come first, and ye might enjoy this more. But I wanted ye to have your moment.”

“Come?”

“This.” Hades licks the white drops from Eggsy’s stomach. “And sometime I will have ye use your mouth on me as well.” He finally gets up on his knees and wets his prick. He leans over Eggsy, a hand on either side of Eggsy’s head. “Legs up, Eggsy.” Eggsy obediently lifts and bends his legs, placing his heels at Hades’ shoulders. 

Hades kisses him and he tastes an odd salty flavor. “Is that…”

“Aye. Ye taste yer release.” Hades kisses him deeper. “Ye are delicious.”

“Stop.” Eggsy turns his head and blushes. He feels the blunt head of Hades prick at his arse. “Merlin…”

“This will hurt, lad…I willnae lie to ye…” Hades starts to push inside. “I will never…ever…lie to ye…”

“It’s too big!” Eggsy’s eyes screw shut and he digs his fingers into Hades’ arms. “It won’t fit!”

“Relax, my prince. Relax…” Hades whispers. “Open your eyes. Look at me…” Eggsy does his best to obey. Hades’ handsome face is above him, eyes hazel and warm. “Look at me…think of me…think of me taking ye, making ye mine…” He pushes in further and Eggsy cries out. “Look at me…” Hades continues to murmur. He pushes all the way in and rests his body over Eggsy’s. “Ye have me, lad…ye have all of me, and I have all of you…” He kisses Eggsy tenderly, pulls out, and shoves back in. Eggsy doesn’t shout as loudly this time, but loudly whimpers. Hades continues to rock in and out, one hand moving to fist in Eggsy’s hair. He kisses Eggsy hard, growling as his prick slides in and out of Eggsy’s body. Eggsy gasps as it hits that spot, the place that makes him tingle all over. “Aye…I’ve found it again…does that feel good?”

“It...it ain’t as bad.”

“Touch your cock, lad.”

“My…my…” Eggsy looks down and is amazed to find himself hardening again.

“Aye…I wish for ye to come with my cock deep inside ye…I want ye to come as I’m fucking ye…”

“Merlin,” Eggsy moans. His hand clumsily slip-slides over his own cock and he gasps at how good it feels. Why hasn’t he touched himself like this before? Hades slides his hands under Eggsy’s arse and pulls him up to meet each thrust. His eyes are glued to Eggsy’s hand on his own cock. 

“That’s it…come for me, lad…I wish to fill ye…” 

“Merlin…oh…” Hades’ cock hits that spot over and over and suddenly Eggsy is coming again, white spurts of liquid splashing onto his stomach.

Hades yells and grabs Eggsy’s hips so hard he knows there will be marks. He shoves Eggsy’s body onto his cock again and again until he roars and the walls shake. He collapses onto Eggsy’s chest, panting for breath. Eggsy feels Hades’ prick begin to soften inside him and eventually Hades pulls out and rolls onto his back. He lays there for a moment and then gets up. Eggsy rolls onto his side, tears streaming down his face. He’s hurting but not physically. He needs something…comfort. Affection. He’s given Hades everything he had to give, and now the god has left the bed without a word. 

Suddenly he feels the bed give a bit as someone lays down. “Be still, lad…let me clean ye…” A very soft warm cloth wipes at his entrance and over his thighs. Hades curls up next to him and gently rolls him onto his back. “I’ve hurt ye. It was nae my intention.”

“No, it’s…I thought ya left.”

“Nae, lad. I only wished to make ye comfortable.” He nudges and pushes Eggsy up the bed until they’re both under the covers. “Are ye hurt? Physically?”

“It hurts, but…I’ll be okay.” Eggsy looks up at Hades’ eyes, which are now a brown-black. “Ya got what ya wanted.”

“Aye.”

“Was it…was it worth it? Was it everything you was lookin’ for?”

“Nae.” Hades wipes Eggsy's tears away. “It was more.”

“How? I didn’t even know…I thought I was dying…everything was…pulsing. My heart was racin’, thought I was dyin’. Thought ya killed me. How was that more when I was so clueless?”

“Because ye instigated it, lad. Ye wanted to touch me, to be with me…and that made it all the sweeter. The sweetest I’ve ever had. And as I said, I will never lie to ye.”

“Ya use yer minions fer this?” Eggsy needs to know. He feels so ignorant. Yet again his mother has failed him. She only ever told him that kissing was bad, men were bad, mating was bad.

“I use their mouths,” Hades admits. “Never anything like this.”

“Do…do ya have kids?”

“Nae. I am not the one females go to for such things.”

“Good,” Eggsy says before he thinks. “I mean…not good for you, I mean, I bet ya want kids an’ all…”

“Ye are jealous. Ye dinnae like the idea of me having relations with someone else.” Hades sounds incredibly pleased by this information.

“Maybe,” Eggsy says, and realizes it’s true. “Gotta take ya while I can, I guess.”

“What does that mean? Ye think ye would get tired of me?”

“No!” Eggsy sits up and realizes he’s still naked. He covers himself with the sheet and Hades rolls his eyes. “Ain’t ya gonna get tired of me? Ya saw me and wanted me, and now ya got me. Ya had me. An’ soon yer gonna see some other pretty young bloke an’ decide ya want him.”

“I cannae predict the future, Eggsy, but I dinnae think that I would look any further than this.” He gives Eggsy a kiss. “Ye know I cannae love. It is not in me. But I feel…more…for you than I have for anyone else in my memory.”

“Wow,” Eggsy whispers. “Guess I am pretty powerful.”

“Aye,” Hades says with a grin. “Dinnae let it go to your head.” He gives Eggsy’s side a pinch and he giggles. “Sleep now. I willnae leave your side.”

“All right.” Eggsy cuddles close and falls asleep with a smile on his face. He has the power.

And he absolutely uses that power over the next few days. He saunters about the palace in his tightest jeans and shortest robes, just to see if Hades notices. He isn’t sauntering for long, because Hades most definitely notices. He keeps Eggsy awake an entire night on the brink of orgasm, bringing him to the edge again and again before allowing him to topple over. And when he wears the short robes? Hades actually sends the minions from the throne room, seats Eggsy on his cock and makes him ride him until they’re both spent. Eggsy no longer saunters. He limps. He figures he should be ashamed but he loves every minute of it. When he’s not on Hades’ lap or curled up in bed with him he’s tending to his garden or spending time with Cerberus or helping plan the coronation. He’s actually looking forward to it. He misses his mother, of course, but he’s beginning to think that perhaps he can be a positive force in this dark world.

 

“I’m just sayin’ that he gets scared all alone on the floor.” Eggsy pouts and flops onto his throne. Thankfully Hades doesn’t have time for such things, and absolutely does not give in to the pout. At all. Except to give Eggsy a kiss to try and work the pout from the pink lips. But otherwise, he ignores the pout. Completely.

“My prince, our bed is no place for a dog.”

“He gets lonely!”

“I dinnae wish for that dog to lick my arse while I fuck ye. And we both know that’s what would happen. He’s terribly ill-behaved.”

“Well, then I’ll get on top an’ he won’t get anywhere near yer arse,” Eggsy says, giggling. 

“Ye are a beast.” Hades leans over and kisses him again. 

“Well well well…isn’t this cozy? Lord Hades.” Hermes strides into the room and bends down into a bow. “Oh. Persephone. I didn’t realize that was you.” 

“Ye will bow to my consort, Hermes,” Hades growls, even as Eggsy whispers that it’s fine. “And ye will treat him with respect.”

“Of course.” Hermes gives a half-bow. 

“I dinnae realize we had a new shipment of souls due today,” Hades says, frowning as he flips through his paperwork.

“We don’t. I’ve been sent to inform you that you are to receive a visitor.” Hermes’ grin is blinding even as he tries to look innocent. 

“Who is it? Ye look far too pleased for this to be anything but trouble.”

“No trouble at all. Your brother, Lord Zeus…he will be visiting shortly to speak with you about Persephone. Apparently someone informed his mother of his whereabouts and she’s QUITE upset.”

“OUT!” Hades roars, pointing to the door.

“All right…all right…don’t kill the messenger.” Hermes disappears and Hades falls back onto his throne, sighing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus pays a visit to the Underworld and Hades and Eggsy say goodbye. Twice.
> 
> Oh...and Hermes/Charlie is a prick.

EIGHT

“What does this mean?” Eggsy asks.

“It means I am about to get a scolding from my brother,” Hades says. He changes into deep black robes and looks at Eggsy. Eggsy looks absolutely petrified.

“Ya…ya ain’t gonna get in trouble, are ya?”

“Oh, probably, although what he thinks he can do to me I dinnae know. I have not technically broken any law. Gods kidnap prospective lovers all the time.”

“Am…am I gonna get in trouble?”

Hades actually feels sorry for him…another new emotion. “Nae, lad.” He touches Eggsy’s cheek. “Like I told ye before…I will never let harm come to ye. Ye belong to me.”

“Right,” Eggsy whispers, his eyes large and trusting. Hades dips down to kiss him once more. He then rearranges himself in his throne and shoots a glance at Eggsy. Eggsy looks down. “Ya should change my clothes.”

“I was not given this throne to be your fashion magician,” Hades grumbles, but he waves a finger in the air. Eggsy smiles down at the beautiful deep green robe he now wears. 

“Aces, thanks.”

“My…my lord…Lord Zeus to see you.” A minion almost breaks himself in half as he bows in the doorway. Zeus strides past him, wearing a dark blue suit that fits him perfectly. Hades wants to roll his eyes. Peacock.

“Good day, brother.” Hades stands and briefly bows, noticing Eggsy do the same out of the corner of his eye.

“Hades.” Zeus’ brown eyes are stormy but they relent a bit as they rest on Eggsy. “Persephone.”

“Lord Zeus, sir.” Eggsy actually goes down on one knee. 

Zeus gently tousles his hair before helping him to his feet. “How are you, my boy? Are you all right?” He cups Eggsy’s cheek in his hand and looks into his eyes. Hades starts to frown, but then realizes the touch is completely paternal. Nothing more. Zeus looks down at JB in surprise. The ghost dog yips and wags his tail.

“I’m fine, my lord. Lord Hades has been…has been quite kind to me.” Eggsy looks at Hades with nothing short of adoration. He then picks JB up and kisses the top of his head.

Zeus’ eyebrows go up into his hair. “Indeed? I must ask, Persephone…has he said or done something to make you say such things? Has he threatened you?”

“No! He don’t threaten me, swear down! He ain’t never said do this or else I’ll hurt you or nothin’. He’s just…” Hades can tell Eggsy’s trying to find the right words without lying outright. “Intense.”

“I see.” Zeus turns to Hades. “We must talk.”

“Talk.” Hades sits back down on his throne.

“I do not feel it is wise to speak in front of the boy.”

“He is nae a boy. He’s a young man. And if we are speaking of him, does he nae have the right to hear it?”

“It’s fine, sir,” Eggsy says to Hades. “I don’t deserve ta sit on a conversation between you two…not my place.” He bows to Hades. “I’ll be outside if…if you would need me.” He looks into Hades eyes and Hades reads something in the green depths. He’s…worried. Concerned. About Hades and their relationship. He’s also confused.

Hades realizes that it is definitely best for him of Eggsy leaves the room. Even if he won’t admit it to himself or anyone else, he has feelings for the boy, and they cannot get in the way of this conversation. “Thank ye, Eggsy.”

“My lord Zeus, sir.” He bows again and leaves the room.

“Have a seat, brother.” Hades conjures up another throne on his left and Zeus sits. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“You know full well. That boy…man…does not belong here.” Lightning flashes in Zeus’ dark eyes. 

“He seems to fit in quite nicely.”

“Hades, you stole him. You took him from the Earth…from his mother.”

“His mother.” Hades snorts. “You mean his warden. He was as much a prisoner there as he is down here.”

“She is his mother. It is her right to…”

“He is a grown man, brother, and has the right to make his own decisions. She has kept him a child…innocent in every way. How is that protecting him, keeping him safe?”

“That is not the point, Hades, although I am quite impressed at how much you care.”

Hades frowns. “I dinnae CARE. I just…I am invested in his well-being, I suppose, now that I’ve sampled what he has to offer.”

“Hades!” Zeus makes a face.

“I dinnae rape the lad, if that is what ye are thinking. He gave himself willingly. Even I would never do that.”

Zeus studies him for a long moment. “I believe you,” he says suddenly. “But that still does not change the fact that you took him against his will, initially, and now his mother is beside herself with worry.”

“That is nae my concern.”

“No, it is MY concern. And it would be HIS concern, too, if he were to know it.” 

“What does that mean?”

“The Earth is dying. Drying up Without Demeter to take care of the crops and flora, it is all withering and dying. She is dying inside, she says, so the Earth must die as well.”

“Of all the dramatic…” Hades rolls his eyes. “She was fine before, when she thought he was missing.”

“Well, now she knows he’s NOT missing, that he’s been taken.”

“Someone needs to teach Hermes some manners,” Hades gripes. “Ye dinnae tell tales.”

“I will be the judge of manners,” Zeus says mildly.

“So what do ye expect me to do about this?”

“Release him, Hades,” Zeus says. “Simple.”

“Nae. He is my consort…he has a throne.” Hades points to his right. “We have designed a crown, and planned a coronation.”

“You cannot keep him here, Hades! I demand his return to the surface. I’m tired of that woman whining in my ear.”

“Silence her. You ARE the king of the gods, after all,” Hades says in a mocking tone. 

“Tell me, Hades, do you still bleed as easily as you did when we were young?” Zeus growls, thunder rolling through the throne room.

“I’m surprised you can remember back that far, old man,” Hades growls back, a deep mist pushing through the windows.

 

Eggsy swallows hard as he hears a bang of thunder from the other side of the door. He paces back and forth, biting at a fingernail. “Walking a hole in the floor won’t help, you know.”

Eggsy turns to see Hermes leaning against the wall across the corridor. “I know that,” Eggsy snaps. “Can’t hear nothin’, can’t see nothin’…I can pace.” JB toddles back and forth at his feet.

“Don’t worry. Your father will get you home safely to your mummy,” Hermes says in a simpering tone.

“He ain’t my father,” Eggsy says, although he doesn’t entirely think that’s true.

“So you say.” Hermes sighs and reaches into his pocket. “Mmm…jelly babies. One of my favorites. The sugar rush does wonders for my speed.” He pops a few in his mouth.

Eggsy licks his lips. He’s always loved jelly babies. It’s been the hardest thing to resist here, because the spirits have places bowls of them all over the place as decoration. Eggsy has a sneaking suspicion it’s Hades way of trying to brighten up the palace. “Is…is my mum really upset?”

“I suppose so. Things are dying. Flowers and grass and all that.” Hermes waves a hand in the air.

“She’s lettin’ things die?” Eggsy gasps.

“Yes.” Hermes sighs. “You must be something special, Persephone. Didn’t think so in the past, but for Lord Zeus to come all the way down here on your behalf? Impressive.”

“Ain’t nothin’ special,” Eggsy mutters. He allows himself to slide down onto the floor, leaning against the wall with his head back. JB snuggles in on his lap. He’s shocked when Hermes slowly lowers himself down next to him. 

“So…is Hades as scary as he looks?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says immediately. “Scary as…well…hell. But he ain’t too bad most of the time. Looks out for me.”

“I bet he does.” Hermes looks him over. “I can see what might interest him. You aren’t unattractive…for a pleb.”

“Oi, watch your mouth,” Eggsy snaps. 

“Sorry…sorry…” Hermes eats a few more jelly babies. Eggsy watches enviously. “Are you all right? You are looking a bit…peaked. I thought you said he looks after you.”

“He does, I just…I ain’t eaten nothin’ since I got here.”

“A wise decision.” Hermes holds out the last six remaining pieces of candy. “Here.”

“I…” Eggsy stares at them doubtfully.

“I brought them with me. You’re fine,” Hermes insists.

“Oh. Well, thanks. That’s nice of ya.” Eggsy takes them and slowly starts to chew one. “That is SO good.”

“You are very welcome.” Hermes gives him a sly grin.

A spirit appears out of nowhere. “Master, Lord Hades and Lord Zeus request your presence. Yours as well, Lord Hermes.”

“All right then.” Hermes gets up, dusts his hands off and reaches down to help Eggsy. “Here we go.”

 

“I thought I told you to leave,” Hades barks at Hermes as soon as he enters the room. He’s absolutely furious at the whole situation, but realizes there’s nothing he can do. As powerful as he is, Zeus is in charge of, well, everything, and he must do as his brother commands.

“I know, but I thought I could be useful if you wish to send a message anywhere…perhaps to Demeter,” Hermes says, his eyes on Zeus.

“Thoughtful, Hermes, thank you,” Zeus says. He turns to Eggsy. “My boy, as you’ve probably heard, your mother is not taking your absence very well. You must return to the surface immediately.”

“I…oh.” Eggsy looks elated and crestfallen all at once, which surprises Hades. “She’s that upset, then?”

“Yes. She loves you very much.” 

Eggsy turns to Hades. “Well, I’ll just go visit her and…”

“Nae, lad. Ye are to return permanently.” Something horrid twists and turns in Hades stomach, making him feel weak. The weakness morphs into irritation and anger. “Your time here is done.”

“But I thought…I thought I was yer consort.”

“For a time. Now ye must go, by order of my brother.”

Eggsy looks hurt and Hades knows why. Hades is acting like he doesn’t care, that it doesn’t bother him to see him go. And it DOESN’T bother him. He DOESN’T care. Hades is only irritated because…because his brother ALWAYS irritates him. Yes. That must be it. “Oh. Guess ya got what ya wanted.”

“Aye. It was worth the trouble, I suppose.”

Eggsy’s face goes pale. “All right, then.”

“Persephone, you act as if you are sorry to leave this place,” Zeus says, sounding shocked.

“It ain’t so bad. Ya just gotta…learn ta understand it,” Eggsy say simply. “But yeah, if ye wish me ta come back, I need ta come back. Need ta get Mum back on her feet again, sounds like.”

“Correct.” Zeus looks at Hades. They raise their hands simultaneously and point at a spot across the room. A whirling black mass appears out of nowhere and turns into a tunnel. Eggsy stares in disbelief at the brown dead fields. 

“She IS upset,” he whispers. He slowly walks over to Hades. “Well, I guess this is goodbye, then.”

“It is.” Hades keeps his face like stone.

“Tell Cerberus I said…I said...” Eggsy buries his face in JB’s head for a long moment. “Sorry, mate. Ya gotta stay with Uncle Hades now, all right? He’ll take good care of ya.” He slowly holds the dog out and Hades takes him without thinking. “Um, thanks. For…for making sure I had nice clothes and all.”

“Of course.”

Eggsy nods and turns around. “All right, then.” He takes a deep breath. 

Hermes lags behind and allows Zeus to enter the tunnel first. Eggsy goes to follow him but bounces back. “Come along, Persephone,” Zeus says with a sigh. “I have things to do.”

“Yes, my lord.” Eggsy takes a few steps forward and bounces back. “Ow.” He rubs at his nose. 

“Just GO, lad,” Hades says irritably.

‘I’m TRYING.” Eggsy walks a bit faster but only ends up on his arse on the floor.

“Hades, WHAT are you doing?” Zeus demands.

“I am nae doing anything!” Hades insists, as clueless as his brother. He hears a snickering laugh and turns to look at Hermes. “What have ye done?”

“I don’t have any powers!” Hermes puts both hands in the air. “Maybe you should ask HIM.” He points at Eggsy, who slowly stands up.

Hades comes over to look Eggsy in the eye, and then he inhales. “Ye have eaten.”

“No, I didn’t eat nothin’, remember?” Eggsy snaps. “Ya kept tryin’ ta feed me an’ I didn’t eat. We talked about this!”

“I smell it on you. Something sweet.”

“Yeah, I had some jelly babies Hermes gave me, but he said they was his.”

Zeus and Hades both turn to glare at Hermes. “Oh…perhaps I was mistaken. I DID grab some from that table by the main entrance…perhaps they were from the Underworld after all,” Hermes says innocently.

“Ye tricked him into eating food of my realm?” Hades roars. “I will tear ye apart, give ye to Cerberus for a snack!”

“Don’t, my lord…probably give the poor pup a horrible tummy ache,” Eggsy says. He looks confused. “But what does this MEAN?”

“It means ye cannae leave, lad,” Hades says, and he isn’t sure how he feels about it.

It looks like Eggsy is just as unsure. “I can’t leave? But…but my mum…the Earth…”

Zeus sighs and steps back from the portal. “Brother, you have been a pain in the celestial arse for most of my life.”

“This time it was nae my fault!” Hades protests. “I did nothing!”

“We need him on Earth. We need Demeter to start growing things again.” Zeus starts to pace.

“See? Pacing helps, you arse,” Eggsy says to Hermes, who simply rolls his eyes and looks amused.

“How many of the candies did ye eat, lad?”

“Six.”

“A compromise?” The word feels odd in Hades’ mouth. “Could we nae pool our powers? One month for each candy. Six months there, six months here.”

“I can talk ta Mum, make sure she don’t kill the world entirely while I’m here,” Eggsy pipes up. Zeus looks impressed. 

“You don’t seem too upset at the thought of being here,” he observes.

“Yeah, well, like I said…ya gotta try ta understand it,” Eggsy replies. “Can’t we go, dunno, talk ta her? Let her know I’m fine an’ all?”

“Brother?” Zeus turns to Hades.

“Fine. Although I will travel on my own, and he will travel with me.” Hades points to Eggsy.

“I expect you in my palace shortly.” Zeus turns to Hermes. “And YOU. Don’t think you will walk away from this unpunished.” 

“Yes, my lord.” Hermes follows Zeus into the tunnel. “But it was totally worth it.”

 

“Wow.” Eggsy stares at Hades. “You look…hot?” The last word comes out as a whimper.

Hades gives him one of his rare smiles. “Ye are liking this?” He looks down at his tight black leather pants, black vest, and black leather jacket.

“Yeah,” Eggsy breathes. He adjusts his snapback and then adjusts the front of his jeans. “Got me…hard.”

“Well, start thinking of other things, lad. I dinnae think ye wish your mother to see that.”

“Are ya happy I’m gonna be here?” Eggsy asks as Hades climbs on the motorcycle.

“I am quite pleased.”

“Ya didn’t act like it.” Eggsy cannot help but sound accusatory. “I thought ya…thought ya liked me.”

“I do, lad. More than I’ve ever liked anyone,” Hades tells him. “But I had to let ye go…and I figured it was easier to just…act like that.”

“Plus ya didn’t want them ta know yer sweet on me.”

“Bloody hell,” Hades growls. Eggsy laughs and climbs on the back of the motorcycle, arms around Hades’ waist. 

The motorcycle roars to life and before Eggsy knows it they’re pushing through to the surface. He blinks hard at the brightness of the Earth; even though it’s an overcast day the sky is still blinding. He closes his eyes and buries his face in Hades’ back as they continue to climb to Olympus.

“Persephone!” A woman’s voice shrieks. Eggsy is yanked from the motorcycle and into his mother’s embrace.

“Mum…Mum, I’m fine, swear down,” Eggsy manages, but she continues to sob on his shoulder.

“I was so worried…ya disappeared, an’ then Hermes told me where you were.”

“Of COURSE he did,” Eggsy hears Hades mutter. 

“And YOU.” Demeter turns on Hades. “You stole my baby! You took him, you…you…thief! Kidnapper!”

“Mum, it’s fine. I’m fine. He’s not…he’s not a monster,” Eggsy insists.

“Yes he is. He took you and…” Demeter studies him for a long moment before turning back to Hades. “Defiled you!”

“I would appreciate it if ye would get out of my face,” Hades says calmly, although Eggsy can see the anger in his eyes.

“Mum.” Eggsy steps between them. “Stop.”

“You deflowered my boy!”

“He wasn’t the only one there, Mum, I agree to it,” Eggsy finally says in exasperation. She gasps and puts her hands up to her mouth.

“Ah, you’re here.” Zeus comes into the courtyard.

“Never so happy to see you in my life,” Hades mumbles.

“You’ve had your reunion. Good. Demeter, there has been a bit of a…situation,” Zeus says politely.

“Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. Persephone is here, safe and…well…sound.” She glares at Hades.

“Yes, about that. Unfortunately this little…situation…has changed things a bit.”

“What do you mean?”

“Persephone ate food from the Underworld.” Hades leans on his motorcycle.

“You forced him to eat? You ARE a monster!”

“Mum, just…relax.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. Was she always this annoying and overbearing? “He didn’t force me ta do nothin’. Hermes played a trick on me, made me eat.”

“That is true, and he will be punished accordingly. Hades and I have come up with a compromise. Persephone will spend six months on Earth and six months in the Underworld. That way no one suffers.”

“I’ll suffer! Six months without my baby?”

“Mum, I ain’t a baby! Will ya get that through yer head?” Eggsy yells. “I’m a grown man. I’m able ta do things without ya…be away from ya. Now ya know I’ll be safe an’ looked after. Ya can do yer job, an’ I’ll be back after six months. Swear down.”

“I just wanted you to be safe,” she says mournfully.

“I was, an’ I’m grateful fer that. But now I gotta take care of myself.” Eggsy takes her hands. “Please.”

“Whatever my Lord Zeus commands,” Demeter says, bowing her head.

“Excellent,” Zeus says, looking pleased. 

“Gimme a mo, Mum,” Eggsy says, and she huffs away. He walks over to Hades. “Take care of my dog, yeah?”

“I will make sure he is alive when ye return.”

“I wish…I wish I could kiss ya,” Eggsy confides. Hades’ eyes widen. “Know ya don’t feel like others feel, know ya don’t love. Just want ya ta know…I care about ya. A lot. An’ I’m gonna miss ya. Glad ta be back here, but…I’m gonna think about ya all the time.”

“If ye wish,” Hades mumbles.

“I mean it…yer…important ta me. I get ya now.” Eggsy smiles up at him.

“I will probably notice your absence quite often,” Hades says finally.

“Aw…yer gonna miss me.” Eggsy’s smile is blinding.

“I have business to attend to.” Hades stalks off to the motorcycle but Eggsy keeps grinning. “I will meet ye in the meadow in six months. And I hope ye will be ready.”

“Ready? For what?” Michelle asks. Hades ignores her, starts the motorcycle, and rides away.

“Don’t worry, Mum. I know exactly what he means.” A shiver goes down Eggsy’s spine and winds around to his prick. “C’mon. We got some work ta do.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for tagging along on this experiment of mine. I enjoyed writing it, even if it did twist the original myth a bit. I appreciate all your views, kudos and comments!! Please come find me on Tumblr as zebraljb.

NINE  
Six Months Later

 

Eggsy absolutely does not plan on being in that meadow as soon as the sun rises. He absolutely does not spend hours the day before deciding on the best outfit to wear. Unlike Hades, he cannot just magically create clothing; he has an actual closet in a house. He finally decides on a pair of tight black jeans, his favorite trainers, and a grey button down that’s just this side of too tight. His biceps flex against the fabric and he unbuttons the top two buttons.

“Persephone, I…oh. You look…nice.”

“Thanks, Mum.” He kisses his mother’s cheek as he breezes out of his bedroom. “Now…remember what ya promised.”

“Yer goin’ already?”

“Yeah…dunno what time he’s gonna be there, an’ I don’t want him ta hafta wait.”

“I just don’t understand why you want to go back. You’re actually looking forward to it! That man stole ya from me!”

“Mum…it ain’t that bad. We have a nice bedroom, an I gotta dog. He made me a garden, too…beautiful nightflowers.” Eggsy sighs. “He needs me. I dunno how ta make ya see. Just cuz he lives among the dead don’t mean he’s dead inside. He’s…misunderstood.”

“I don’t wish to understand that man.” Demeter shakes her head.

“Remember what ya promised,” Eggsy says again. “No killin’ everything fer good. If ya get all depressed or whatever an’ let it wilt a bit, fine…but it’s not the Earth’s fault.”

“I know,” she says with a sigh. “It took so much work last time…I won’t let it go that far.”

“Good.” He hugs his mother tight. “I love ya, Mum. Be back before ya know it.”

“I love you, my precious baby.” Demeter holds on until Eggsy actually has to peel himself out of her embrace.

Eggsy keeps to a fast walk although he wants to simply run to the meadow. He hasn’t seen Hades in six months, but it only makes him miss him more. He wonders if the pleasure – the amazing feeling of freedom – was all just a dream. He’s spent hours at night scouring Godnet for any page about Hades. He has his Olympedia page bookmarked. He has favorite photographs saved. There are a lot of pages created by haters, of course, but let them hate. Eggsy knows the truth.

As he finally approaches the original spot in the meadow he slows down to catch his breath. He smooths down his hair, tugs at his shirt, and tries to calm his racing heart. Suddenly he hears a familiar roar and he whirls around. The ground opens and the gleaming black motorcycle comes roaring through the crevice. Eggsy’s mouth is suddenly dry. Hades is as beautiful as he remembered. Long slender legs in the tight leather pants, trim waist, broad shoulders. Hades slowly removes his sunglasses. “I dinnae have all day,” he barks. “I have an Underworld to run.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Eggsy’s heart sinks as he climbs on the back of the motorcycle. Hades was…Hades. Perhaps the bit of decency and caring had faded over the six months. Perhaps he didn’t even remember being nice to Eggsy. Perhaps he doesn’t even want Eggsy any more.

He barely has a chance to put his arms around Hades’ waist before the bike thunders into motion and disappears down into the darkness. Eggsy buries his face in Hades’ back, inhaling the familiar smell. He’s not sure what he expected…perhaps a smile if nothing else? He knows Hades is busy, he’s running an entire realm and Eggsy’s just a stupid son of a stupid minor god. But it hurts. 

When they reach the palace Hades parks and gets off the motorcycle. Eggsy smiles up at him hopefully but Hades’ eyes are dark, not hazel. Tears spring to Eggsy’s eyes and his bites his bottom lip as he sorrowfully looks up at him. It’s going to be a long six months.

 

Hades parks the motorcycle in front of the palace. “Come along,” he says and Eggsy obediently trots after him. Instead of heading for the throne room or bedroom, however, he detours down another corridor. He stops walking as they approach a door. “Go ahead,” he says solemnly.

Eggsy’s face breaks out into a blinding grin as he runs past. He throws the door open and is greeted by a series of barks. “Cerberus…hey, boy! Didya miss me! Was yer daddy good to you? I’m so sorry I was gone so long.” Eggsy shrieks with laughter as giant paws pick him up and toss him around the room. “Down, boy…down.” Cerberus puts him down and licks him with each of his three tongues. “Okay, okay!” Hades lets out a sharp whistle and tiny scratching sounds come running down the corridor. Eggsy falls to his knees. “JB! Oh, JB!” JB wags his whole body and licks him all over. “Yer all right. Yer here!”

“I told ye I would make sure he was alive for ye,” Hades says calmly. “And I also told ye I would never lie.”

“I know, I just…I know he ain’t important to ya, that I ain’t important to ya. It just…it means a lot to me. Thanks.”

“Ye are welcome. Leave JB for a moment and follow me, please.” Hades turns and leaves the room without waiting for him to follow.

Hades stalks through the palace but on the inside he is a bundle of nerves. He would never tell a living or dead soul that he’s been counting the days…but he’s been counting the days. This day seemed like it would never come. He’d never noticed how dark and empty his life was until Eggsy brought a tiny ray of sunshine into it…and once that ray of sunshine was gone life became unbearable. Curse the boy, anyway.

“I thought we was goin’…” Eggsy looks confused as they enter the bedroom. “Oh, right. Shoulda known.” He sadly begins to unbutton his shirt.

“No, lad. Wait. No.” Hades puts a hand on his arm. “Not…that. Not yet,” he adds quickly. As if he’s going to wait much longer to take his gorgeous boy to bed. He goes to the side of the room and brings a box to the bed. “I have something for ye.”

“All right.” Eggsy stops unbuttoning (unfortunately) and opens the lid. “Oh,” he whispers, lifting out the band of silver. It’s a beautiful crown, a silver circle dusted with diamonds, formed into a ring of flowers. “Moonflowers,” Eggsy says. 

“Aye. Is it…do ye like it?”

“Ya still want me ta be yer consort?”

“Of course.”

“Last time ya said…”

“Last time was different,” Hades interrupts. “Obviously.”

“Ya don’t think I was just…worth the trouble?”

Hades frowns. He hadn’t realized what an effect his words could have on the boy. “Oh, my sweet prince, ye were worth all the trouble and then some,” he says honestly.

Eggsy removes his snapback and tosses it aside while kicking his trainers across the room. He takes the crown and places it on his own head. “How do I look?”

“Acceptable.” Eggsy frowns but Hades doesn’t give him much time to think about it. He waves a hand and Eggsy’s now standing there wearing nothing but the crown. “MUCH better.”

“It took me forever ta pick those clothes out!” Eggsy pouts.

“An’ ye looked stunning, my sweet prince. But now…” Hades growls a bit and tugs at his own robe. “I would have ye naked all the time if ye would not strop about it.”

“Maybe not ALL the time. Maybe sometimes.” Eggsy takes Hades’ hand and tugs him toward the bed. “In here.”

“I will do all my work from here,” Hades promises. His cock is hard and throbbing at the mere thought of Eggsy prancing around naked all day.

“I can get on yer lap an’ make sure ya take breaks.” Eggsy pushes him onto the bed and straddles his waist. “Lots and lots of breaks.”

“Aye.” Hades pulls him down for a brutal kiss.

“I missed ya, Merlin,” Eggsy admits in a small voice. Hades stares up at him. “Missed ya so much. Dreamt of ya at night, spent days just lookin’ fer ways ta see ya, even if it was just on a screen. Didn’t…didn’t realize how much I…” Eggsy sits up and runs his hands up and down Hades’ chest. “How much I love ya.”

“What?” Hades is actually speechless. 

“I love ya. It sounds silly ta you, don’t mean nothin’…but I do. I just…thought ya should know. It ain’t just because I hafta be here. I WANT ta be here. With you. No matter what ya say or do to me.” He sighs. “I look at ya an’ I feel sorry for ya. I know ya are the way ya are cuz of all this.” He waves a hand in the air. “It’s amazin’ ta me what ya can do…the way ya run things. Ya seem all angry and stuff but ya really care about the souls here. And that…that’s real attractive ta me.” Eggsy’s cheek turn pink and Hades thinks it’s adorable. “Know I ain’t nothin’ special, but I just…I think you should know that someone cares about you. Someone…loves you.”

“Eggsy.” Hades pulls him down for the softest, most tender kiss he’s ever given someone. “That means a great deal to me.”

“Good.” Eggsy wriggles a bit. “Now how about ya slick up that monster prick of yers an’ show me how much it means to ya?”

“Oh, my sweet lad, ye are a temptation.” Hades brutally kisses him. His fingers work inside, twisting and thrusting until Eggsy is riding them and begging for his cock. Hades growls and buries himself inside, but once he’s all the way in they stop moving. 

Eggsy looks down at him. “Love ya. Gonna say it all the time, know ya can’t say it back.”

“I…feel very strongly for ye,” Hades manages.

“I’ll take it.” Eggsy grins as he leans down and kisses him.

THE END


End file.
